One Week to Change Them All
by slowpoke15hi5
Summary: Jasper and Edward have been together for seventeen years and their life is becoming routine. Follow their journey to chance things up and have some fun in the bedroom. PWP. All human. Rated M for a reason people!
1. Intro

J/E. All human.

I do not own Twilight or its characters.

This story will not have a beta as it is purely written to take my mind off school and roommate issues. Any mistakes are mine. Please let me know if I need to fix anything.

Warnings below…

* * *

Hello dear friends. We gather here today to hear a story. It is a cautionary tale full of porn without plot. A warning now: any young viewers out there must avert their eyes now for this story is not for the young. Likewise, any orthodox Catholics must also advert their eyes, as this story pertains to two men in a homosexual relationship committing hennas acts with their penises and assholes (more commonly known as slash, yaoi or boy-sex). Also, It must be forewarned that this story will contain profanity and odd sexual kinks. My advise, should you wish to hear it or not, is to simply go with it- you may find you like it.

And so, pull up a chair, sit back and relax as our tale begins now…

After years of being with one another, Jasper and Edward's life had become routine. Edward would come home from a hard day's work at the hospital where Jasper would have dinner and a cold beer waiting for him. Jasper was working on tenure and was therefore taking a sabbatical to write: "The Civil War: A History of Brother Against Brother." He worked mornings and took the afternoons off to clean house and make sure Edward was comfortable when he came home.

The two had a commitment ceremony fifteen years ago to recognize themselves as life partners in front of their friends and family. As the days went on, their lives became routine. Neither man had wanted children so there was really nothing new or exciting entering their lives at any time. Now their lives could only be described as comfortable. The most out of the ordinary thing that happened to the two would be when Edward ran into someone at work that they had gone to high school with. The two would take a few minutes to reminisce and move on with their lives.

Seventeen years ago when they had first started dating, Jasper would never have seen himself as "The Susie Homemaker." Back then he was full of adventure and was living life like there was no tomorrow. Back then he flirted with all the cute guys, wore faded jeans and a leather jacket and rode around on his Harley. Who would have thought that Edward would have made him change so much?

Now at thirty-four, Jasper still wore his faded jeans but his leather jacket had lone ago gathered dust in his closet and the Harley had been replaced with a more sensible hybrid. Jasper wasn't unhappy with his life. On the contrary, he was very happy with the way his life had turned out.

He liked having someone he could rely on in times of trouble. Two years ago, when his sister Alice had passed away from breast cancer, Jasper had taken the greatest comfort in knowing that Edward was there with him, for him; always. Edward was Jasper's rock. Whenever Jasper would do something wild and crazy and fall flat on his face, Edward would be there to catch him. Whenever Jasper had a bad day at work, Edward would be there to hold him and tell him things would be okay. Really, Jasper was happy with his life.

Lately however, something seemed a little off. Lately Jasper had been thinking that his life seemed a little too normal, too routine. Every day was the same: he would wake up in the morning, kiss Edward goodbye as he left for work, sit down at his computer for six hours, clean one room of the house, fix dinner, spend the evening watching TV with Edward or reading a book and then, a few times a week they would have sex.

Even the sex was routine. It would start out with a kiss on the lips. Jasper would then: undress his partner, play with Edward's nipples, receive a blowjob, prepare Edward and then fuck him. There was no mystery in the sex anymore. No happiness or joy. No heat or passion. No variety.

Jasper didn't know if he could take any more of it. So, Jasper devised a cleaver plan. For one week, Jasper decided he would change things up. For one week his life would be anything but ordinary.

And this my friends is how that week goes…

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. There will be a total of seven more short chapters and a very short epilogue. Please let me know what you think. This story was inspired by "Snow Days" by Marmar23 (for no particular reason- I just thought of it when reading her story) and "Rediscovering What Matters" by my personal favorite author: rmhale.

-Laura


	2. Chapter One

A/N: For the next seven chapters this story will told from both J's and E's POV.

Still don't own Twilight…

Still no beta so let me know what I need to fix…

* * *

Monday:

~JPOV~

I woke up at seven- just like any other day. Edward was already dressed and eating his toast in the kitchen by the time I dragged my heavy feet down the stairs. Like any other morning I poured myself a tall glass of joe and sat next to the love of my life until he was finished eating. We sat in comfortable silence. Next he would use the restroom, grab his jacket and head out the door. Waiting for Edward to finish his routine, I waited by the door- his sack lunch in my hand. We chastely kissed and I was left alone; what else was new?

However, unlike most days, I didn't head back to my desk to write. No, today I would spend the day preparing for this evening. Tonight would be anything but ordinary. Tonight would bring the spark back into our relationship.

I spent the day making sure the house was extra clean. Normally I would only clean the living room on a Monday but I turned on the radio and spent a good two hours making sure the house was spick and span. Next I went to the store and did the grocery shopping I would need for the rest of the week- making sure I grabbed a bottle of dry champagne and a bag of semi-sweet chocolates for Thursday. I spent the rest of the day getting the bedroom set and the food ready. By the time Edward got home at six-thirty I was waiting in the dining room, ready to pamper him.

~EPOV~

Today had been a stressful one at work. The ER had a huge rush around two: after a four-car pileup had happened on the highway. Forks didn't often have a busy hospital but when something happened- it happened big. It took Dr. Swan and I over three and a half hours to get all the patients seen to.

After stitching up the last man's cuts, I saw a patient for a persistent cough; prescribing lots of sleep and plenty of cold medicine. Jessica came into the ER about once a month with some sort of "cold" just trying to get out of school. Her childish behavior reminded me of why Jasper and I had decided not to have children. I didn't have the patience to deal with childish antics. How Jasper was able to teach the buggers I would never understand but I admired him deeply for his patience nonetheless.

I clocked out at six, saying goodbye to Bella and heading out the door. Traffic had long sense cleared after the wreck and I made it home in good time. After the rather trying day at work I was looking forward to a simple meal and time with my love.

Parking the Focus in the garage, I walked into the house only to find all the lights turned off and to hear soft music playing in the other room. Walking toward the music I called out Jasper's name in question. Rounding the corner into the dining room I frowned in confusion. The only time we ever ate at this table was on our anniversary or during the holidays. Quickly checking my watch to make sure I hadn't skipped the most important day of the year I sighed in relief; it was just a "normal" Monday.

~JPOV~

Watching the expression on Edward's face as he walked into the dining room made the day of work worth it. The look of confusion was replaced with one of utter panic as I saw him check his watch to see what day it was. The poor man must have thought he missed our anniversary. Chuckling at him I walked over and enveloped him in my arms.

"Um…Jasper honey, what is this all about," he asked gesturing toward the set table.

Pulling him with me we sat down side-by-side while I explained the best I could about the way I had been feeling stuck in a never-ending, never-changing cycle. I told him how I felt that all the spice had left our relationship and wasn't surprised when I saw the knowing look on his face; he had felt it too. I explained that for the next week I wanted to try something new every day to see if we could get that spark back. The gleam I saw in his eyes made me smile; we needed this.

I hadn't cooked anything extravagant for dinner, just spaghetti, meatballs and a nice salad but I did go a little overboard in the presentation. I used the good china that my parents had given us as a gift at our commitment ceremony. In the center of the table I set up two tall candles and had turned off all other lights. I had Clair De Lune playing softly from the iHome in the corner knowing that it was one of Edward's favorites.

The conversation during dinner was just like any other night but the atmosphere in the room was electric. Edward could sense that something was coming and I could tell that the idea excited him. He somehow intuitively knew that dinner wasn't the only new experience I had planed for him tonight. I shivered a little in my seat both with excitement and nerves. What I had planned was something we had never tried, let alone ever talked about and I had no idea if he would like it.

When dinner was done we cleared the table and washed the dishes in silence. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as we cleaned. Every time I would look up at him he would jerk his head away as if he wasn't looking and every time he looked up at me I would do the same. The game made me feel like a teenager again. By the time the dishes were dry we were both giggling and staring at one another unabashedly.

Taking my partner's hands in mine I led him up to the bedroom where the second half of the evening was awaiting. I asked him to close his eyes and sit on the edge of the bed. When I was sure Edward wasn't looking I walked over to the dresser and pulled out what I had bought.

~EPOV~

Sitting on the bed I felt vulnerable and excited. Jasper and I hadn't done anything creative in the bedroom for years. My body was practically shivering with excitement as I felt Jasper's presence in front of me.

I felt a rush of air next to my left ear as Jasper leaned forward and whispered, "keep your eyes closed and raise your hands." I did what I was told. Jasper gently kissed my left cheek and then my right. I felt him grab the bottom of my shirt and he slowly, too slowly, pulled it off my head.

"Scoot back on the bed and lay on your back," Jasper ordered. A rush of pleasure passed through my body at doing what I was told. We had never played with domination before but I could tell that it would be something I would enjoy. Apparently my body reacted to being given orders.

I felt the bed dip and I was brought back to the present as Jasper straddled my body. "Open your eyes." I easily complied. Jasper was sitting on my hips, staring down at me with a hungry look in his eyes. Staring at me he reached down to the hem of his tee and pulled it over his head, all the while staring me in the eyes. It was like his eyes had captured mine and wouldn't let me go. He reached behind him and grabbed a bottle and a paintbrush that I hadn't seen till then. He turned the bottle until I could read what it said and smirked at me when my eyes widened in surprise.

Jasper had bought vanilla body paint. Opening the lid Jasper dipped the paintbrush in and gave me a shit-eating grin. Slowly and lightly he traveled the brush from the left side of my neck to my right, trialing it along my collarbone in the process. The light touch of the brush made me giggle but the sound was caught in my throat when I saw my lover's face.

His eyes were shining, his cheeks flushing and his lips were slightly parted as he looked down at me. He looked like he was about to attack me and eat me up. Jasper let out a growl and attached his lips to my neck. I let out a gasp at his ferocity. I could feel his tongue licking up and down my neck as he tried to get all the body paint he could. I tilted my head to the right giving him better access and let out a deep moan as he sucked my flesh into his mouth and bit down.

He continued down to my collarbone, swiping his lips down the left side until he reached my clavicle. Then he swept his tongue back and forth, licking and sucking every last part off. When he finished all the paint he had applied, Jasper lightly nipped my right ear and kissed my cheek. Then he placed his hands on both sides of my head and leaned down to kiss me. His lips tasted sweet and sugary. I moaned when his tongue touched mine and our flavors mixed. Jasper normally tasted good but with the vanilla on his tongue I practically melted into the mattress in pleasure. Flipping us over so that he was laying under me, Jasper ended the kiss and once again grabbed the bottle.

Handing me the paint and the brush Jasper raised an eyebrow and smiled in silent question. Biting my lower lip I gave him a shy smile and opened the lid. After seventeen years together I still blushed when Jasper unleashed all his charm on me.

I slathered Jasper's torso in paint, stroking down his sternum and tracing each ab, making it look like I had outlined all of Jasper's muscles. Licking my lips I leaned forward keeping my eyes glued to his and took one long lick up his stomach. Starting back at his clavicle I took my time biting and licking down and down until I reached the end of the line, right above his jeans.

I could tell that Jasper was hard and my own erection was pressing against my slacks. Unbuttoning his jeans, I pulled them over his hips and tossed them on the floor revealing his dark blue boxer briefs. Smirking at his moan I continued my menstruations on his body, licking along his abs.

Once I had cleaned his stomach of all traces of vanilla I took off my own pants. Pulling off my boxers I freed my sensitive cock and returned to the task at hand. Jasper's erection must have been throbbing because it twitched when I brushed my fingers along its length through his underwear. Leaning down, I grabbed the elastic on his boxers with my teeth and pulled them off, little by little. Once I got them to his knees I yanked them off by hand discarding them onto the pile of clothes on the floor.

Grabbing the body paint I carefully placed the container above is penis and poured a substantial amount onto it, covering it until the paint dripped down his shaft and onto his balls. Grinning, I leaned down and took his head into my mouth. Jasper's penis was big but I'd had seventeen years of pleasuring him to learn how to handle him.

I toyed with him for a while just taking in the head and pulling back off but as soon as I heard him whimper I gave in and swallowed around him. Jasper's flavor mixed with the vanilla body paint was ambrosia. His natural salty flavor mixed with the earthy goodness of the vanilla was heaven on my tongue and I moaned around him. The vibrations of my moan caused his cock to twitch inside my mouth.

Pulling off his shaft I heard Jasper give out a pitiful whimper only to then hear a cry of pleasure as I took in one of his balls. Rolling his ball around in my mouth I cleaned off all the paint and moved on to the next one. The sounds Jasper made were turning me on even more, if that were even possible.

Taking Jasper back in my hot mouth, I swallowed around him again and felt his balls tighten in response; he was getting close. Grabbing his balls in my left hand I started to roll and gently tug them as I continued my menstruations with my mouth. Reaching my right hand up his torso I tweaked his nipple between my fingers. His back arched and he let out a feral cry as he came in my mouth.

Swallowing what he gave me I sat back on the bed and just looked at his panting form in front of me. Once he had recovered from his high he told me to get on my hands and knees. He once again grabbed the paint, and following my lead he poured it directly onto my back and down my butt crack.

When the cold paint hit my heated skin I let out a moan at the sensation of the temperature difference. Jasper Kissed down my back bypassing the paint until he reached my butt. He then kissed each cheek and gave a quick lick up my crack; teasing me and forcing a whimper to escape my lips.

He worked his way back up my back; this time eating the paint along my spine. When he reached my neck he bit the spot right under my hairline causing my back to bend and my arms to go weak. Jasper knew all my weak spots and he was taking full advantage of that.

Grabbing each side of my ass in his hands he spread open my cheeks and licked all the vanilla off. When he reached my hole he swirled his tongue around; teasing me. Slowly his tongue penetrated my entrance. Rimming was something we hadn't done in years, like since we first got married fifteen years ago.

Pushing his tongue in and out of my ass, Jasper was driving me crazy; in the best possible way. I was a mess of pants and moans as Jasper worked his magic. Just when I was about to loose it Jasper grabbed my balls and pulled too tightly, effectively stopping my orgasm.

"No Edward. You don't get to come until my cock is in your ass," I heard Jasper gruffly say behind me. By the sound of his voice I could tell that he was aroused again and hard. Pushing my ass back I wiggled it back and forth a little to show him I was more than game with what he was offering.

I heard Jasper put the lid on the paint and then the distinct sound of a bottle of lube being opened. I hadn't even seen him get the lube out but I wasn't complaining at his skilled quickness. I felt a few drops of the cold liquid dribble down my crack until it reached my puckering hole. His left hand grabbed my left ass cheek at the same time as his right index finger entered me.

It had been almost a full week sense I had been taken by Jasper and my hole was tight but wanting. Jasper was trying to be gentle and go slow but he had me so worked up after the body paint play that I pushed back into him and moaned; trying to let him know without words that I wanted more. He seemed to take the hint because I quickly felt a second finger enter me. It burned a little but it was a feeling I welcomed. There was so much heat tonight and I was just ready to keep feeling it.

Jasper had been the love of my life sense our first kiss but it had been years since I had felt this much excitement in the bedroom. "Just do it!" I panted, more than ready for Jasper to stop teasing and actually fuck me. I heard him chuckle behind me as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom. After he had applied lube to his cock he put his hands on me pulling me toward him.

I moaned like a little whore when he slid his shaft in with one quick push. I took a few seconds to adjust to his size and started to push back into him again. He took the hint and started to slowly fuck me. In and out; again and again. God it felt so damn good! After a while I needed more and screamed as much to my love. Being the wonderful partner he is, he started to pound into me, taking me hard and fast.

The room was filled with the sound of our panting and moaning. Our bodies were sweaty and sticky from excursion. We were both so close. A few more pounds into me and I was shooting my load screaming out Jasper's name. Once, twice, three more thrusts and Jasper stilled, letting out a sexy as fuck grunt as he filled the condom inside me.

I collapsed onto my stomach and Jasper fell with me. We lay there for a few minutes collecting our breaths and composing ourselves until he pulled out and leaned across the bed to throw away the condom. Grabbing a tissue from the bedside table he cleaned off the come from my stomach and the bed as best he could and cuddled up next to me.

I fell asleep in Jasper's arms while listening to the steady sound of his breathing. He was right in that we needed to change up our routine. We were becoming more like roommates or friends than partners. I could tell that I was going to look forward to the rest of the week if Jasper had more nights like tonight planned.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. New chapters will come out once a week until the story is done. This is the first full fledged sex scene I have ever published. Let me know what you think. Thanks!

-Laura


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to get this out. I don't really have an excuse so I'm sorry. College is just a bitch. Also, sorry for how short it is. The next chapter will be longer.

Still don't own and I don't have a beta so all mistake are mine.

* * *

Tuesday:

~JPOV~

Waking up before my alarm sounded I squeezed my muscles and pulled my partner closer taking in the smells of last night- sex, sweat and musk. It smelled wonderful. Shifting in my arms my love rolled over so he was facing me and gave me a shit-eating grin. "Goouud morning."

"Good morning beautiful." Leaning in I placed a chaste kiss on Edward's lips and continued along his neck until I was just behind his ear; licking and sucking the way I know he likes. Before long I heard his soft moans and felt his cock stir to action. Not letting it go too far I pulled away; I had to stop him so he could get ready for work.

While Edward was in the shower I made us both breakfast. Laying the eggs and bacon down in front of him I couldn't help but be proud of myself. The smile on his face showed me how much he appreciated the gesture. Sex last night had been great but it was good to remember the joy I had in simply _being_ with my partner.

Once he was gone I cleaned up both myself and the mess we had made last night. Changing the bed I thought about what was planned for tonight and chuckled. Laying out the DVD I had bought yesterday and the remote I grabbed the TV from the living room and placed it in the middle of the dresser. Laying down on the bed I made sure that the TV was visible from both sides. Once satisfied, I changed the light bulbs in the lamps to a soft pinkish-red.

With nothing else to do until it was time to make dinner I decided to work on my novel for at least a few hours. Edward wouldn't be happy if he learned I had been slacking off. Only stopping twice, once to use the restroom and once to eat lunch, I was able to get 10,000 words done - not my best work but also not the worst I've done.

Preparing a simple dinner of eggplant parmesan and cooked squash, I had the table set and ready when Edward came through the door. We had an easy meal filled with nice conversation about his day and his sister. Bella had stopped by the hospital earlier in the day to see how her brother was doing - a gesture both Edward and I really appreciated. Most of his family wasn't supportive with our lifestyle choice, as they saw it, so it was great to know we could always count on his sister.

Clearing the table we did dishes in silence like we had last night. Again, the tension in the room seemed to shift to something sexually palpable. Clearing my throat I asked Edward to please go change the litter box and meet me in the bedroom. Grubbing to himself at having to do a chore before going upstairs, he left for the garage. I quickly went up to the bed.

Stripping out of my clothing I turned on the DVD, grabbed the lube, turned on the mood lighting and sat down on the edge of the bed. Opening the bottle of lube I squirted some on my hand and grabbed my cock. Slowly stroking my penis I watched the screen in front of me.

About three minutes into the scene I heard Edward start up the stairs. Allowing myself a small smirk, I continued the pumping of my cock, as if watching porn with my partner was common practice - which I assure you, it is not. I heard Edward's intake of breath as he came through the door and took in the scene in front of him. He walked over to the bed and almost tripped over his own feet in the process. I chuckled softly. Edward never had been the most graceful of people.

He continued to walk toward me with a mixture of confusion and lust in his eyes. I beckoned him closer and once he was close enough for me to touch I reached out and started to unbutton his shirt. Catching on, Edward finished taking off his clothes and stood next to the bed with a slight blush on his cheeks, emphasized farther by the red lighting in the room.

How we had been together for seventeen years and a little nudity made him bush I would never understand but it was endearing as hell. I pulled him down on the bed next to me so we were sitting hip to hip and handed him the lube. Again my eyes were met with his inquisitive ones. "Uh…hun, what exactly are we doing?" he asked.

"Well Edward dear, we're doing exactly what it looks like we're doing, watching porn and jacking off together."

"Oh." Clearly still confused Edward looked at the screen and watched with wide eyes at the men currently fucking there. Still looking at the men he asked, "And why is it that we are doing that? We haven't done this since before we started having sex, almost sixteen years ago."

Leaning over so that I was whispering in his ear I answered, "We are doing this" (kiss on the earlobe) "because if I remember correctly," (kiss on the neck) "we both enjoyed" (nibble on the neck) "it a lot." (another kiss on neck) "And we haven't done it in a while."

Because Edward still hadn't grabbed hold of his beautiful cock, I let go of mine and held onto his. Turning my attention back to the TV I stroked my lovers cock in time with the motion of the actors fucking. Before long Edward's hand was on my cock and we were giving the hand jobs of our lives.

The scene changed and two new actors came on the screen. One was tall and blonde while the other was a little shorter with brunette hair. The burnet reminded me of what Edward looked like when we first got together in high school. The memory of a young Edward stirred me on and I redoubled my efforts.

Edward was panting and I was emitting moans before the boys on the screen even got to penetration. When I felt like I was about to explode I began kissing Edwards soft spot on his neck again in hopes that it would turn him on enough to come with me. His balls tightened even more and his cock gave a twitch as he sucked in his breath. Seeing Edward react made me explode. I came all over his fist and my stomach and watched as he did the same.

Turning his face so that he was facing me he captured my lips with his own.

Eagerly responding I let go of his dick and placed one hand on his chin and the other on his hip holding him close as I kissed back. The kiss was slow and romantic, the perfect speed and intensity after such a mind-blowing orgasm. We kissed for what could have been hours, completely oblivious to our surroundings. By the time we surfaced the TV had returned to the title screen. Grabbing the remote I turned off the DVD and crawled under the covers.

Edward joined me and we settled down for what promised to be another peaceful nights' sleep. Just before sleep took over I heard Edward say something but didn't quite catch what it was. "Hum?" I asked.

"Did you already have something planned for tomorrow?" Shaking my head into his neck I said no. "Would you mind if I planned it? I kinda wanted to try something."

He certainly had me intrigued. Usually I was the one who made new and different decisions in our relationship. Smiling I told Edward that I couldn't wait to see what he came up with. I asked him if he wanted me to fix dinner and he said he would take care of it.

I fell asleep with Edward's back pressed firmly into my chest and my head nuzzled in his hair. My mind was racing about tomorrow's possibilities and my cock was easily remembering tonight's. This week with Edward was going to be perfect. I loved having him as my life partner and the last two days had just solidified that love.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry about the delay in putting this up. I fail major at getting writing done right now. Because it took me so long to write this I am hesitant to tell you when the next chapter will be out but I can tell you that it will be worth the wait :D Please let me know your thoughts and if you see any glaring mistakes. Thanks a bunch!

-Laura


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Hello all. Here is the newest chapter.

Warning: This chapter contains domination play. If you don't like it, don't read it and skip to the next one when it comes out. Thanks.

Once again, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine…

* * *

EPOV-

I awoke at 6:30 when my alarm went off and begrudgingly untangled myself from my partner's firm grip. He let out a grunt and I couldn't help but scoff a little at how silly he sounded. He really hated the mornings. Stretching a little, I got out of bed and made my way to the shower.

Once I was clean and dressed I headed down to the kitchen and placed my normal two slices of whole-wheat bread in the toaster. While waiting for the toast to get done, I thought about my plans for the evening. I wasn't a very good cook so I had to pick something simple; I didn't want to screw it up and prove once again that Jasper was the better chef. I decided on grilled cheese and tomato soup thinking that if worse came to worse, we could just eat the soup and remake the sandwiches pretty quickly.

Jasper still hadn't come down by the time I had to leave so I wrote him a note saying that I had to stop by the store on my way home but would see him around 7:15. Signing the note with my customary "xoxo," I headed out to the garage and into the car.

Work was work: not too interesting and _very _long. There were days that I loved my job and couldn't think about doing anything else but at times working in the ER was a pain in the ass. We were so slow that I had to send Bella home. She was on call in case of anything major like Monday happened, but I highly doubted that it would.

They say that when you have something exciting planned, time seems to go by extra slowly. That was certainly the case today. Every ten minutes I would check my watch to see how much longer my shift was. And subsequently, every ten minutes I would get more and more frustrated that I couldn't just get off work and start what was going to be a memorable night.

Finally, it was six and I could clock out. Speeding to the nearest grocery store I bought the soup and headed to my next stop: Fantasy For Adults Only. Jasper was normally the one that went shopping for things like lube and condoms so it had been a few years since I had set foot in a porn store. Walking in, I let my eyes adjust to the dim lighting and headed to a section of the store I had never been to before…

When I got home at a little after seven, I headed up to the bedroom to drop off our new toys and changed into an outfit I knew Jasper couldn't resist: tight black jeans and a forest green, skin-tight tee shirt. I left my feet bare as I knew it was likely to drive Jasper mad. Making my way back down the stairs and toward the kitchen, I spotted Jasper watching a movie and popped in to say 'hi.'

Walking up behind him, I bent over and gave him a hug from behind, "Hi beautiful." Turning his head a little he placed a light kiss on my cheek and greeted me, "Welcome home babe. You have no idea how weird it is to not cook dinner." Then his eyes got big as he took in my appearance. "Shit hun, you look amazing." He captured my lips in his and we shared a short but heated kiss before I pulled away to go start dinner.

Placing a pot on the burner I turned it on 'high' and let it heat up so I could put the soup in. Then, I took out the cheese and cut enough for three sandwiches (in case I had to redo one). Next I took out some bread and put a pan on the other burner to start the sandwiches. Placing the first sandwich in the pan I stood there and watched it.

I could hear Jasper come and sit down at the island, quietly watching me. Though he wasn't saying anything I could tell he wanted to. Turning around with a spatula in my hand I placed my hands on my hips and asked him, "What? What is it you want to say? I can tell you're dying to say something. Just spill. " I was already getting frustrated and I hadn't even really started cooking yet.

"Darling…" he let out an exasperated sigh. "You really should have let me cook. You need to put the soup in the pot before you turn on the heat because a hot pan does you no good just sitting there. And make sure you butter the bread before you try to cook it or it will burn."

"Shit! I forgot about the butter." Running to the fridge I grabbed the butter and quickly tried to salvage the sandwich that was already in the pan. I managed to flip it over okay and butter the side that was already cooking before it burnt. Flipping it back over I buttered that side as well. Smiling, I privately congratulated myself on the quick save. Then, before Jasper could yell at me, I poured the soup in the pot and leaned back.

Remembering what my mother always used to say, "A watched kettle never boils," I walked over to Jasper and gave him a proper hug. "I missed you this morning sleepy head." He gave me a chagrined smile and told me that a certain _someone_ had worn him out the last two nights. We got to talking about our days and before I knew it I smelled burning bread behind me.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I yelled as I ran over to the stove and flipped the bread over. I sighed at the charred piece of bread, hating myself for forgetting to check on it. At least remembering to stir the soup so it would cook evenly, I stayed by the stove until that and the next sandwich was done. I was about to prepare the extra sandwich when Jasper came up behind me and told me he would eat the burnt one.

"Don't be silly love," I said. "I cut extra cheese just in case I screwed up so I could make another one. I will only take a minute." Jasper looked at me with his bright blue eyes and smiled. "Leave the cheese for the cat, she'll enjoy it. I'll take the burnt one, I don't mind. Besides, I kinda like it; it has personality. Just like _you._" On the word "you" he tweaked my nose with his finger and before I could protest gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Then, grabbing two plates and bowls from the cupboard, he dished us up and made me sit at the counter with him.

Jasper was my knight in shinning armor. Just when I was feeling bad, he swooped down on his white stead and saved me from myself. I think that is one of the reasons I fell in love with him in the first place - his generosity and kindness. Even though he didn't have to take the burnt sandwich, he did, because he knew that it would make me feel better. He knew that that one simple gesture would make my whole day better; and it had.

We finished dinner in silence, and leaving the dishes for the morning, we traveled up to the bedroom for the rest of my evening plans. (Plans I vehemently hoped went better than dinner.) Swallowing both my saliva and fears, I had Jasper sit on the bed and I went to the closet to retrieve what I had bought.

Fiddling with the non-descript package in my hand I said, "I wanted to try something tonight, something we haven't done before. If you're not comfortable, please, please tell me. I got the idea on Monday when you ordered me to sit on the bed with my eyes closed. I…um…well my body…liked taking orders from you. So, um…I thought we could try a little domination play…Jasper, I want you to tie me up and fuck me."

Jasper's eyes had gotten huge and he jaw had involuntarily opened when I explained what I wanted to try. I handed him the bag. Inside was: a silk black blindfold, black silk ropes and a black leather riding crop. When he saw what was in the bag he took a moment to compose his face and looked back up at me.

Trying to conceal his smile, Jasper asked, "Are you sure Edward? I've thought about this before but I never thought you'd go for it. I don't want to start this unless your one hundred percent sure that you can go through with it." Swallowing loudly, I nodded my head. _I wanted to do this!_ Jasper's smile got wider as he stood up from the bed.

Walking over to the iHome on the dresser he fiddled with his iPod and turned on the song "What's Your Fantasy" by Ludacris. He turned to me; legs spread wide, arms crossed and ordered, "Strip." The order went straight to my cock.

This wasn't what I had been expecting though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised - what with the way I had dressed and all; I was practically asking for it. I stood in between the bed and the nightstand and started to sway my hips to the music, getting a feel for the rhythm. Why Jasper even had this song I had no idea.

Seventeen years ago I would have been scared shitless to dance in front of Jasper. But now, after loving one another so long, I couldn't be ashamed. Jasper loves the way I look and I have finally grown to accept that.

Rubbing my hands down my torso in time with the music I stop at the hem of my shirt and slowly start to reveal my stomach. Inch by inch I continue up until the shirt is at my nipples. Once there, I rip it off and fling it at my partner, who is still standing by the iHome. Jasper's eyes are greedily drinking me in and it only spurs me on.

Turning around so my back is facing him, I raise my hands above my head and start to swing my hips back and forth in large swinging motions. My arms are moving in such a way that will emphasize my shoulder blades and lean figure. I hear him let out a moan behind me and I turn back around to tease him some more.

The song changes to "Hypnotize" by The Notorious B.I.G. It has more of a 'pop' to it and I use the beat to my advantage. I switch from swinging my hips to pumping them; humping the air in front of me. Staring straight into Jasper's eyes I bite my lower lip (an action I know drives him mad) and slowly undo the button and zipper on my jeans. Turning around once again I bend over while swinging my hips- simultaneously taking off my pants. My forest green boxer briefs are all that's left.

As the song comes to a close I gesture for Jasper to take a seat on the edge of the bed by jerking my head to the side. He complies and Nelly's "Hot in Here" comes on. I smile at how cheesy the song is and continue on with the dance. Getting up close to Jasper I face him (practically straddling his knees) and place my hand on his shoulder. Slowly I move my hips forward and back, forward and back, all while staring straight into his eyes. My breath starts to pick up its pace and my heart is hammering due to how turned on I'm getting. When the girls in the CD start singing back up, I lean into Jasper's ear and with as husky a voice as I can manage I sing along, "I am getting too hot, I'm gunna take my clothes off." And with that, I back up a little and take of my boxers. Turning around I dance the rest of the song showing off my ass to jasper, swinging and pumping it with the music.

Jasper's voice is hoarse as he tells me to get my ass on the bed and stop acting so smug. I might be worried that he didn't like the dance if I couldn't see his erection pushing to get out of his jeans. I obeyed immediately, scooting all the way back against the headboard waiting for his next instruction.

He reached into the bag and took out the silk ropes. Coming to one side of the bed he ordered me to put my hands by the headboard. I complied at once and was rewarded with a smile from my lover. He tied my left hand to the bed. The sensation of the smooth silk on my skin was strange. It felt so soft but when I gave a test tug on it, it held firm. Jasper moved to the other side and tied my right hand in a similar fashion.

Then, he took out the blindfold and crawled on the bed toward me. Whispering in my ear he said, "lay down so your head is on the pillows." I did and then he gently placed the blindfold over my eyes and tied it. "The safe word is banana. If you at any time feel like you need to stop don't hesitate to say it." My heart was thumping in my chest both from excitement and the unknown. I was nervous but not nervous enough to want to stop; my aching cock was testament enough to that.

The next thing I knew, Jasper was kissing me, a hot, fiery kiss full of need and lust. He continued kissing down my torso, stopping at my nipples to bite them. He continued down until he was caressing my belly button with his tongue. I couldn't see what he was going to do next so every kiss was unexpected and provided a wealth of new sensations. I had never felt so much with such a simple touch before; it was like my body was burning from Jasper's kiss alone.

His ministrations stopped at my hipbone and I gave out a little moan of frustration because he wouldn't continue down to my throbbing cock. I felt the bed shift as he left it. Waiting, hearing extra sensitive, I could hear him once again reaching into the bag. There was only one item left in it and my breath sped up at the thought of what was coming next.

I knew he must be standing in front of me, ridding crop in hand. I could just picture the look on his face: eyes narrowed, jaw clenched and lips set in a lopsided smirk; a look filled with concentration and lust. My dick twitched at the thought.

Then, I felt a light touch start at my ankle and work its way up my leg. The touch was so light I hardly believed it was real, but I knew it had to be. The crop continued up my leg and then down the other - touch still extremely light. He continued to caress my legs with the feather light touches, each pass getting closer and closer to my cock.

After a while it started to tickle, the pressure was so light. I began to squirm from the waist down, the touches tickling almost to the point of pain. I was laughing hard and trying to suppress it when the crop changed coarse and began tickling my stomach.

He put more pressure on the crop when he was caressing my torso so it didn't tickle so much as _feel_. I was aware of its presence but it wasn't really doing anything for me, one way or another. Then, he lifted the pressure and sent it back down, landing on my right nipple. I cried out and arched my back at the feeling.

I didn't have a large pain tolerance and he knew that about me so he was careful to tap lightly, just giving enough pressure to create a pleasant sting. I had never felt anything so pleasurable before. The sting would fade and leave me with that feeling of ecstasy you get right after you finish an orgasm; a moment of bliss and then the next tap would come.

Again and again he tapped my nipples until I was leaking come and muttering nonsense. Then, he did something even better. I felt the crop leave my nipple and the next thing I knew it was stroking along my cock, from the balls to the tip. I bucked my hips up involuntarily at the sensation.

Jasper was driving me crazy - in the best possible way. Everything he was doing was driving me insane with pleasure. I don't know how he knew what to do so well but I wasn't complaining. He stroked along my penis again and once again I bucked into it. The sensation was unlike any other.

And then he stopped. I didn't feel the crop at all anymore. _What was he doing?_ Then I felt the bed dip by my side and I felt him untying the rope on my hand. He moved to the other side and did the same. His voice was filled with need as he commanded, "Turn over so you're on your stomach. I'm going to tie you back up and spank you. Then, I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't walk tomorrow." I groaned and sincerely hoped he would keep his promise.

He tied me back up and I once again felt the crop on my body. He moved it down my spine and along my crack and then brought it down on my left butt cheek. I howled in pleasure. He was using a lot more force now and my body was greedily drinking it up. With every strike my body got more and more turned on. I started rubbing my erection along the covers in hopes that any friction (regardless of what that friction was) would help.

I heard the sound of a lube bottle being opened and felt his cold finger at my entrance before I had even registered that he had stopped whipping me. He started to prepare me for him while he used his other hand to rub soothing circles over my sore ass. Even during the middle of our "session," Jasper was still showing me he cared about me.

This whole experience was becoming too much. The blindfold allowed me to feel and hear things that I would normally ignore and I was quickly becoming overloaded with sensation. I felt like I would cry from sheer pleasure and joy at being so close to my partner.

Once he was done preparing me, I heard Jasper slide on a condom and he shoved into me, no warning, very fast and very painful. But also, exactly what I needed. I needed to feel him fuck me like no tomorrow. I needed to feel used and I needed it fast; I was already so close to the edge and I knew that Jasper's rough treatment would only bring me there faster.

He laid his body down along mine and it was then that I realized he was also naked. I have no clue when he took his close off but I wasn't complaining, as the feel of his hot skin along mine was perfect. He pumped in and out and in and out, over and over again. His movements were fast and harsh, fucking me with all he had.

All too soon I was screaming out Jasper's name and arching my back as I came into the sheets. I was pulling on the ropes without even realizing it, as I was too lost in pleasure. I could feel Jasper still and then spasm inside me and I heard him shout profanities before he fell on top of me. He slipped his softening cock out of my hole and disappeared into the bathroom. He came back and started to take off my blindfold.

Blinking, I slowly adjusted to the moonlight in the room and watched him untie the ropes. After he untied the silk on my right hand he rubbed my wrist until he was satisfied that I had circulation back in my hand. Jasper did the same for my left hand and then pulled me into his arms.

Holding me firmly, he rocked me back and forth. We stayed silent and just enjoyed the moment. Laying down he continued to hold me, rubbing circles along my back and caressing my hair. Once again he was taking care of me. How he knew exactly what I needed when I needed it (and at times before I even knew I needed it) I don't know.

But, I fell asleep in Jasper's loving embrace thanking the God I didn't even believe in, for my wonderful partner. Jasper said he thought of me as his rock but I didn't understand how that could be the case. _He_ was _my_ rock. Without him holding me down I would float away. He was what kept me here and alive, without him I would be nothing. He was my everything; my knight in shining armor.

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you all liked it. This chapter was a challenge to write so I hope it came off well enough. Let me know what you think… A free cookie for whoever can tell me where I got my safe word from.

-Laura


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: So I guess this story can't be considered PWP now because this chapter won't have any actual (penetration) sex. Sorry about that but it should still be really cute and sweet. Also, sorry for the delay in writing this. I've had a lot of inspiration to work on another story that I'll be sending to my beta soon and wanted to work on it first.

I still don't own and I have no beta for this so all mistakes are mine…blah blah blah

The beginning of this takes place right after chapter 3, before they wake up on Thursday.

* * *

~JPOV~

Edward's breathing slowed down as I held him close and before long I could hear his gentle snoring. His warm body felt so good in my arms. We hardly ever cuddled anymore (at least while in bed). The bed had become a place for sleeping and fucking. The kitchen became the place where we talked and cooked and the living room became the place where we "cuddled" and watched TV. I missed having Edward curl up with me in bed. When we were younger we would hold each other all the time.

Sighing, I tried to fall asleep but images of earlier kept swirling around in my head. Edward had been so fucking cute when he was trying to fix dinner. We had decided years ago that I would be the one to cook because he really had no skill for it. Still, he had tried so hard and failed so wonderfully. When I had first walked into the kitchen and seen the bread in the pan I knew right away that he had forgotten butter; but, I also knew he hated being told what to do so I kept my mouth shut and tried not to chuckle at his mistake.

I guess being with someone for so long made people realize certain things however because Edward knew right away that I wanted to say something. He had looked so adorable with the spatula in his hand and his hands on his hips. It took all my self-control not to laugh at him or run over and hug him. But I kept my butt firmly planted on the stool and calmly told him what he did wrong. His mad dash to get the butter was one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time.

When I told him that I would eat the burned piece of bread I thought he might explode with gratitude. Really, it wasn't a big deal. I loved Edward and even though he made mistakes, I would always be there to clean up after them, or in this case, eat them. Besides, it was just a little bit of burnt bread; and the cat really would enjoy the extra cheese.

I hadn't been thrilled at leaving the dirty dishes in the sink but I understood that Edward wanted to get upstairs to start. He had been on pins and needles since he got home so I knew that whatever he had planed was going to be something new or exciting. When he asked me to sit on the bed I did so without question and waited as patiently as I could for him to let me in on what was planned.

When he said "Jasper, I want you to tie me up and fuck me" I about died. Edward and I never really talked about our fantasies that often so he had no idea I'd been dying to try something like that. My body was screaming at me to grab him, toss him on the bed and fuck him because I was so turned on by just the thought. My brain took control however and I was able to make it special for both of us. I knew that I had to be patient and in control of my actions or I wouldn't be able to do something like this again. And I knew that he needed firm commands that started out easy or he would get too scared and back off.

So, I asked him to strip. I had made a playlist ages ago that I had no real intention of using full of songs that had a good beat to strip to. At the time I had half laid fantasies of doing a strip tease for Edward to get him worked up but making him do it had been so much better. The blush that fell on his face, neck and chest was beautiful and only worked to get me that much more excited.

Seeing the black silk against his skin made my cock twitch. He has beautiful, porcelain white skin and the black created a stark contrast (my mouth waters just thinking about it again). When he tested it by pulling it taunt his muscles bulged and my cock twitched again. I don't know how I lasted so long last night; I was ready to bust my nut long before I entered him. The way he arched his back and moaned because of the crop had me blue balling for what seemed like forever. But, it was totally worth it to see him practically begging to be fucked. The last time I saw him that worked up was on our fifth anniversary.

Trying to clear the image from my head so I could fall asleep was really hard. Edward's steady breathing next to me helped but I still wasn't able to sleep for a while. Deciding to do something more productive than staring at the ceiling, I got out of bed and headed to my office. Tomorrow (well, technically today) was the day I would remind Edward why I love him so much and to do that I needed to write him a letter. I had planned on writing it while he was at work and giving it to him when he came home but this way I could put it in his lunch so he would be surprised at work.

Smiling at the image of Edward blushing at work, I sat down at my desk and pulled out my paper and pens. Normally, I would type up a message but writing it by hand seemed so much more personal…After I finished I folded it up and went back to bed, once again pulling Edward up close.

Waking up in the morning I searched for Edward with my hand and found him absent from the bed. Frowning, I opened my eyes and went in search of him. I hoped he hadn't left yet because I didn't put my letter in his lunch yet. I came downstairs only to find a note on the counter.

_Jasper,  
__You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you- even if it did mean two days in a row of you sleeping in.  
__Lauren called this morning and they needed me to come in early. Apparently the school was hit with a bad  
__case of the flu __and people keep coming in before school to get notes. Can't wait to see  
__what you have planned for tonight. I love you baby. See you when I get home.  
__XOXO,  
__Edward_

Smiling I checked the clock and realized that it was already after eleven; I never slept in this late! Edward's lunch break was in about an hour and a half - plenty of time for me to get to the hospital and back to deliver my note. I decided I might as well make him a better lunch than he was sure to have made himself and then took off.

I made a quick stop at the florals and then pulled into the ER parking lot and got out of my car. I didn't want Edward to know I'd been here, preferring for him to be surprised, so I called the front desk and asked Angela where he was. Getting the all clear, I made my way back to his break room. Opening his locker, I placed the lunch, my letter and a single red rose inside and left for home; I had a lot to get done before he came home today.

~EPOV~

I woke up this morning to the sound of my phone going off. Groaning, I got out of bed and tried to answer it before it went to voice mail. Catching it on the last ring I was greeted by a too awake sounding Lauren. The hospital was swamped this morning and she was calling for back up. Telling her I'd be there as soon as I could, I skipped my shower, got dressed, grabbed an apple for lunch, fed the meowing cat and headed out the door.

Traffic wasn't bad (it never was at five in the morning) so I got there quickly and clocked in. The extra part of the shift passed quickly. Bella clocked in before I knew it and we sent Lauren home to take care of her kids. Bella and I did the rounds staying just busy enough to not get bored but also slow enough to have breathers in-between patients.

Lunch came and I headed to my locker to get the apple I had "packed" earlier. I was so hungry from running out the door without anything to eat and the prospect of just an apple didn't sound pleasant. Resigning myself to the fact, I opened my locker with a sigh and was greeted with a welcome surprise. Inside were three things that weren't there when I came in: a rose, a letter and a brown paper sack. Looking in the sack, I smiled and grabbed the letter next.

The first thing I noticed when I opened it was Jasper's messy scrawl. He never hand wrote his letters because he hated taking the time to do it. Seeing it made my heart swell - he loved me enough to not only give me a letter, but to also write it out. My God, I loved him so much.

_Eddie-Poo,  
__Don't roll your eyes at the nickname (_I was_); I was only trying to be sweet. I just wanted to  
take the time to tell you once again that you are the love of my life. There hasn't been a day in  
the last seventeen years that I haven't woken up and been thankful that you are with  
me. I don't tell you enough how I feel so I wanted to write it out for you._

_You are my everything. When we first met I fell for you hard. You were the new kid and I the gay  
player. The moment you walked into History and sat down next to Mike, I knew you were the one.  
You were wearing those holy jeans, a navy long sleeved shirt and those hot reading glasses. After  
seventeen years, I still remember that moment. I wasn't able to concentrate the  
whole day because all I could think about was your flushed cheeks and tight ass._

_It took me two long weeks to work up the courage to talk to you. That whole time I was beating  
myself up because I was sure that if I didn't ask you out soon, you would be taken by Ben, or worse,  
Eric. I'd never had a problem talking to boys before. Hell, I'd gone out with all the gays and even  
turned a few straight boys from the reservation. You shouldn't have been any problem but for  
some reason I knew you were different. Finally, I bucked up the courage to say hi._

_And you didn't reject me. You introduced yourself and didn't seem to mind when I got lost in your  
bright green eyes. In fact, you blushed and smiled a shy smile at me. That smile kept me happy  
for the next week. Our little exchanges in classes kept me up at night and the sound of you  
laughing at one of Mike's jokes was the soundtrack to my jacking off on more than one occasion._

_We were "friends" for a month before I got the courage to tell you I was gay. I remember that  
you laughed and said that you already knew. Obviously it didn't bother you but you didn't tell me  
that you were gay until sometime later that week. I don't think you know how hard that  
was for me. But, then, you told me you were gay also, and my heart soared._

_I was going to ask you out the next day but you beat me to it. I was standing at the front of the  
school talking to Emmett and you just came up to me and grabbed my hand in front of him.  
I still laugh when I think about the look on his face when you kissed the back of it. I remember  
blushing (something I never did) and looking into your excited and nervous  
eyes. You asked me to a movie and dinner and of course I accepted._

_I think of that day often. Every time I think our life is getting too commonplace I think of  
that look in your eyes and remember how it felt to have your attention. I remember Emmett's  
shocked face and the look of your flushed cheeks and neck when I said yes. I remember  
the feeling that I could do anything I wanted to as long as you were there._

_Today, I still feel those things. Whenever we undertake something new I can look into your eyes  
and see the same excitement. Having you in my life has been a blessing I never thought I  
would get. I know you're not religious, but baby, I thank God for you every day._

_Without you I never would have become a teacher. Back in high school, and even into college,  
I didn't believe in myself. I only believed in my ability to be a slut but you changed me. You made  
me realize that I was worth more than a good fuck. Thank you. Because of  
you I'm successful and am actually writing my own book right now!_

_Baby you are my world. I love you more than words could possibly say. If I were there with you  
right now I would take your hand, kiss your fingertips and then give you an Emmett sized bear  
hug. You are the rock that keeps me in place, my love, my man. Thanks for always being there.  
__Yours forever,  
__Jasper_

I couldn't stop smiling when reading his letter. Jasper always made me feel special and _this_ note was extra special. The reminder of our beginning was so sweet and made me remember all the special time we've had together since. I had tears in my eyes when I read the last part. I will never understand why Jasper didn't have any self worth when we met, and I think he credits me too much, but I'm just happy he's happy with who he is now.

While reading the letter I was so focused on it I had completely forgotten about my lunch. My stomach took the moment to grumble and remind me of how hungry I was. Inside the sack I found: A tuna sandwich, baby carrots, a cup of pudding and twelve crackers – the exact replica of the lunches I used to pack in high school. The added care Jasper put into my lunch sent my already watery eyes over the edge and I started crying with happiness. Jasper knew exactly what I liked and for that, and many other reasons, I would love him forever.

~JPOV~

I had a lot to do when I got home. Mostly, I needed to make sure that preparations for Saturday were in place. I called the movie theatre to see if they could do what I wanted. At first they resisted saying they didn't have enough theatres to meet my request. After a lot of begging they relented and I paid the $2,400 they asked for with my personal credit card. Edward and I share a bank account but I also have a separate account filled with money my parents had given me when I'd turned eighteen. I try not to touch that money because it feels like charity. But, I figure spending it on Edward is the best way to see it go. Next I called the restaurant and made sure we had reservations for "our" booth. Lastly, I called the Harley store in Seattle and took out a short lease on a bike. I arranged to have it delivered early Saturday morning and paid for that with my card also.

When Saturday was taken care of, I started tonight's dessert. It took me awhile to remember how to melt the chocolate correctly but eventually I got it right. I dipped the strawberries in both white and milk chocolate. Edward was the only person I knew who could eat that much chocolate, but hell, it made him happy. And what makes Edward happy makes me happy. I placed the strawberries in the fridge to cool.

Next I got the fresh rose petals from the car and started a trail from the garage door to our bathroom. I put vanilla candles around the tub and brought the music player from the other room. I made a playlist and set the volume at low. Finally, I gathered the materials we would need for dinner and used the little time I had left to work some more on my book.

Ten minutes before Edward was due to be home, I grabbed the ice bucket and the champagne from the kitchen and placed them on the bathroom counter. Then I grabbed the strawberries from downstairs. Finally, I stripped down and started the bathtub. I had timed things perfectly. I was just shutting off the water and lighting the candles when I heard the garage door being opened. I went to go hide in the bedroom.

~EPOV~

The rest of the day at work went well. I was still on a high from the note and lunch Jasper had brought. It didn't take long for Bella to notice my joyful mood and when she asked why I couldn't stop smiling, I produced the note from my pocket and showed it to her. She was my best friend and I trusted her to keep the contents to herself. Besides, it wasn't like the letter had anything incriminating in it.

Bella finished reading it and handed it back with a smile. "Oh Edward, I'm so glad you guys still love each other so much. Jacob and I need to do more stuff like this. Jasper is so sweet. I'm so happy for you dear." Then, she swept me up in her arms and hugged me. I gladly accepted her hug and held on tight, trying to convey how much her friendship meant to me.

When I got home I was greeted by a happy cat, meowing loudly asking to be picked up. Complying, I picked her up and scratched behind her ears. "Sorry we've been ignoring you this week Kitty. Your daddy and I will make sure to spend time with you tonight to make up for it. Okay?" The cat looked back up at me with eyes that reminded me of Jaspers.' Shaking my head at myself for talking out loud to a cat, I walked inside and was met with the smell of roses.

All the lights were dimmed and I was immediately reminded of Monday night when I had come home to a candle lit dinner. But this time, there was no need to call out to see where Jasper was. There was a trail of rose petals leading away from the garage door and up the stairs. The cat still in my arms, I slowly made my way along the trail to the bathroom. The door was only half open so I had to push on it a little to get inside.

I smiled when my senses took in the sight in front of me. Our large tub was filled with water and there were candles surrounding the edge. The rose petals were scattered around the counter, over the floor and in the tub. On the counter was a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and the iHome. The music was light and classical: a homemade CD I recognized as one my mother had given me for Christmas a few years ago. On the edge of the tub were a bottle of chilled champagne and two champagne flutes. The smells of vanilla, chocolate and rose permeated the air. The only thing that was missing was Jasper.

Just then, I felt a pair of strong arms surround me from behind. Jasper placed an open mouthed kiss on my neck and I could feel him smile. "Couldn't you have left the cat downstairs?" He wasn't angry, only amused.

Turning around I made a point of petting Kitty and replied, "She was mad we've been neglecting her. I just wanted to hold her for a bit. But something tells me she won't want to get wet so I don't think you have to worry for long." I smirked as I sad the last bit and set her down on the edge of the tub. She leaned over and batted a petal with her paw but jumped back as soon as she realized it was wet. Looking over at us, she mewed, jumped off the tub and ran out of the room. Laughing, I looked back over at Jasper and it was then that I realized he was naked.

My laughter caught in my throat as I took in the sight of him. His body never ceased to cause my mouth to water and my groin to tighten; Jasper was beautiful. He chuckled a little at the expression I made and said, "Time to take a bath and get you out of those clothes gorgeous."

Trying to keep my cool and not appear as a lovesick puppy eager to do anything he said, I countered, "Not time for dinner?" He shook his head and smiled at my obvious tactic. "No. Tonight," and he took a step closer and started to undo the buttons on my shirt "dessert is first…" He finished undressing me and gently kissed my lips. We hadn't shared a kiss like this in a long time. It wasn't full of lust or even the type of passion we carried to the bedroom, but full instead of a different type of passion: one brimming with love and adoration.

He slowly backed me up to the tub and gestured for me to climb in. I did so and waited for him to join me. It'd been a few months sense I'd last taken time for a bath and the hot water felt wonderful on my skin. Jasper brought the tray of strawberries over and climbed in behind me - lying with his back propped up on the end with his legs out in front of him. I moved so my back was to his chest and lounged against him. The water sloshed and with it the petals began to dance as we got settled but before long everything stilled and the only thing I felt was the deep, even breath of Jasper behind me. My muscles, which I hadn't even known were tense, began to loosen and my eyes became heavy as I let both the water and Jasper's body wash away my worries.

Before I could get too lost in thought or too sleepy and relaxed, Jasper pulled me back to reality by pouring the champagne and handing me a glass. I turned my torso so I could see him and he raised his glass saying, "To you love, for loving me and putting up with all my shit." He tried to bang our glasses together but before he could, I moved mine away and added, "And to you babe, for being the best partner any man could possibly hope for." I moved my glass forward and they made a ringing sound when they came together. Taking a sip I looked at Jasper and saw my love reflected back through his eyes. We set our glasses down and Jasper reached over, picked up a strawberry and without once breaking our eye contact, brought it up to my lips.

I took a bite of the fruit and moaned as the flavors hit me. The strawberry was juicy and tasted of spring while the chocolate melted in my mouth. My eyes closed and I gave an involuntary smile as I chewed the treat. Jasper had put white chocolate on it too. God I loved him. I opened my eyes to find him still staring at me, a mixture of lust and happiness in his eyes.

Smiling, I picked up a strawberry and placed it in my mouth (the stem facing me) and leaned forward for him to take it. His eyes flashed darker and he licked his lips at my offering. His lips met mine and he half bit, half kissed the fruit away. While he chewed I discarded the stem and picked up another one. I held it in my fingers and making sure he was watching, brought it to my lips. I licked the chocolate off bit by bit until I was left with nothing but the fruit. Then, I slowly put the strawberry in my mouth, all the while staring at Jasper. I bit down and let part of the juice escape my mouth. I deliberately moaned as I slid my tongue along the outside of my lips gathering the juice there. It had done the trick; I felt Jasper's penis come to life behind me. Just knowing that I had caused that made my cock twitch in response.

We continued to feed and tease each other until the plate was empty, drinking our champagne as we went. The more strawberries we went through, the more our hands began to wander until Jasper's found their way to my inner thighs. By the time the strawberries were all gone, I had my back to his chest once again and his left hand was wrapped around my cock while his right was rubbing circles into side.

I scooted back into Jasper as far as I could until I could feel his erection against my crack. I arched my back and felt his cock slide along my butt and then slide back once again as I repositioned my back to normal. The friction caused Jasper to groan and start stroking me faster. He leaned forward and began sucking on my neck. I tilted my head to the side to give him better access and whimpered as I got closer and closer to climax. He began to move his hips, trusting up and down my crack to bring himself off behind me. My breathing became heavy and my balls tightened and before I knew it, I was coming in the water. I felt him still behind me and then felt his cock twitch as he too came. I relaxed farther into him and let him hold me as I drifted down from my high.

The water had become cold sometime during our lovemaking but I had been too heated to notice. Now, pleasurably sated, I could feel the cold water tightening my muscles once again. Scooting forward and standing up before it became bothersome, I stepped out of the tub and held my hand out for Jasper. He took it and we toweled off in silence. Going into the bedroom we changed into clean boxers and pajama pants and headed down stairs.

~JPOV~

I hadn't meant for us to get off while in the tub. Honestly, I had planned for it to be all about Edward; for him to feel loved and doted upon. Then he had to go and fuck it up by being seductive with those damn strawberries. Not that I really minded but it did put a damper on my plans for dinner. I was too hungry now to be patient enough for the dinner I had planned on making. So, thinking on my feet, I decided on something simpler and faster: Mac n' cheese.

Taking Edward to the kitchen with me I handed him an apron and declared that tonight we would be cooking dinner together. I told him we _were_ going to be preparing chicken cordon bleu but because I was too hungry to wait, we would be cooking something easier instead. "So, you're off the hook; it won't be _that_ hard," I teased.

I grabbed two of the blue boxes out of the cupboard and held them up for Edward to see. "Mac n' cheese?" he questioned. Nodding my head I pulled out a pot and put some water on to boil. Next I took out a bag of frozen broccoli from the freezer and handed it to Edward. "You get the veggies and I'll take care of the main dish. Sound fair," I stated more than asked. It was his turn to nod.

We cooked dinner rather quickly and took it out to the living room to eat. We were quickly joined by Kitty who jumped on Edward's lap in hopes of getting more human food. Turning on the TV, we looked through the DVR to see what we should watch. Deciding on the newest episode of Criminal Minds, we sat back and just enjoyed each other's company. I heard the scrape of medal on dish and looked over to see Edward frowning at his empty bowl. He obviously wanted more but couldn't get up because the cat was still purring on his lap. Pausing the show, I grabbed his dish and took it to the kitchen to refill it. I giggled, a very manly giggle, when I saw that Edward was using a spoon.

Walking back to the couch I handed him his seconds and teased, "You know Edward, a fork really is more efficient when you're trying to eat. You should hang with the cool kids and use one next time." I smirked at the look of indignation on his face as he retaliated, "Cool kids? Pufft. Cool kids my ass. No, Jasper you seem to be missing how this is done. It is _much_ more efficient to use a spoon. See, I've already eaten twice as much as you. Therefore, my way is better."

I furrowed my brow and stuck out my tongue at him trying to act like his words had hurt me but I ended up laughing anyway. He joined in at how ridiculous we could be. We'd had the same "argument" countless times sense we'd been together and neither of us were willing to budge. Shaking my head at our silliness, I pressed play and continued to eat.

We finished our food and snuggled up together watching the rest of the episode. Then, yawning, deposited the cat and headed up to bed. Edward laid down on his back and I curled up into his side draping my arm over his shoulder and snuggled close. Closing my eyes I whispered, "I love you Eddie-poo," and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Wow- just over 5,000 words- my longest chapter by far! The next one will be shorter but will get back to the heavy duty "spice" in the relationship. Hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you thought. I keep getting lots of people following this story but not many of you are leaving reviews. *Shamelessly bats eyelashes and pleads*

-Laura


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Again, sorry this took so long to write. I've been having horrible writers block and this chapter just took a lot out of me. Sorry.

Warnings: Other than the normal, this chapter contains: rimming, role-play and mild voyeurism/exabisionism

No beta and I really don't own...

* * *

Friday-  
EPOV

Six thirty came too early. Stretching and shifting Jasper off I made my way to the shower. By the time I made it downstairs and had eaten my toast, Jasper was up and waiting with my lunch and a goodbye kiss.

Work was fine - nothing to write home about but thankfully not so boring that it dragged by. Today was Bella's day off so Angela was on call. I was looking forward to having the next two days off to spend with my love. When six o'clock came around I was happy to be getting home. Jasper had looked so excited as he was saying goodbye this morning so I knew he had something fun planned tonight.

When I got home a note was taped to the door. It read:

_Edward,_

_Tonight I'd like to try something new. I think it may be fun to do a bit of role-playing.  
Please wear the outfit lying out on the bed. Come to 38739 SW Main St.  
in Port Angeles at 9 tonight. When you see me, pretend not to know me._

_You remember when we took that Drama class in high school? We played an improve game  
called 'yes and.' In the game we had to continue the scene by agreeing with whatever  
our scene partner said. So, tonight, just agree with what I say and play off it- okay?_

_Dinner is in the fridge. I love you. If at any time you don't want to play along,  
please don't. The last thing I want is to make you feel uncomfortable._

_Yours Forever,  
__Jasper_

Curiosity got the better of me and I practically ran up the stairs two at a time. Laying on the bed was: a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a form fitting black shirt, a leather belt, my reading glasses, black socks, black leather soled dress shoes and a new bottle of cologne.

The outfit was not something I would have normally worn (I was too old to pull of the sexy twink look) and Jasper knew it. My curiosity was only mildly sated when I saw what I was to wear. I still had no idea where I was going or what I was going to be doing. One thing was for sure, whatever he had planned for tonight would certainly be different.

Turning on the computer I googled the address on the note and was shocked at what I found- this was new. My heart started pounding in my chest and my cheeks flushed as I thought about what the night could bring.

Eating my dinner I tried to kill time by idly watching some TV but my mind kept wandering to what Jasper could have planned. At eight I jumped in the shower and got ready for the night. Grabbing my wallet, I said goodbye to Kitty and left for our mystery date.

I could hear the music from the parking lot as I made my way to the club and my nerves returned ten fold. Jasper and I hadn't been to a club in a long time. The bar- sure; a club- no. The sign outside read, "Rico's: established March 2010." And that explained it- until a few months ago, the closest gay club was three hours away - not to mention most gay clubs were full of twinks only looking to get laid and we were both taken.

Taking a deep breath I showed my ID to the bouncer and walked in. If I thought the music was loud outside, it was nothing compared to the mind-blowing sound inside. But my hearing was only one of my senses that quickly became overloaded. My eyes were practically bulging out of my sockets trying to take in all that was around me.

There were two stories to the establishment. To the left of the door was a raised seating area and a bar, to the right was the dance floor. In the back was a stairwell that led to a sort of loft area that looked over the dance floor below. Deciding to make my way over to the bar so I could keep a lookout for Jasper, I sat down and ordered a Black Butte Porter- a northwest brew.

The smooth taste warmed me and before I knew it I was mostly done with my first beer. It was ten past nine and I still hadn't caught sight of Jasper. _Where the fuck could he be?_ As I sat the beer down, the bartender came up and placed a shot and a folded piece of paper in front of me. Nodding his head down the bar he said, "From the gentlemen over there." And then he was gone.

I looked over and sitting at the other end of the bar was the love of my life. He lifted the shot in front of him, raised his glass to his lips and knocked it back. Placing the empty glass on the counter, he smiled at me, winked and walked onto the dance floor. I watched him disappear into the crowd then turned my attention back to the paper in front of me.

_Baby,_

_So, lets play a little game, shall we? Pretend you don't know me and I'll pretend I don't know you.  
And we'll pick each other up. Okay? That means you have to flirt dear- you know you want to ;)_

_And remember, if at any time you don't want to play, tell me-  
I won't be mad. Tonight is about you too. Love you darling._

_Yours Forever,  
__Jasper_

Excitement raced trough my veins as I read and then re-read his note. He wanted to role-play? Well fine, I would do my best. Jasper and I didn't really flirt anymore. Why would we when we didn't have to? So, it goes without saying that I was a little nervous. But, I loved him and if he wanted to do this, I would try. Besides, it really did sound like it could be fun.

Drinking the shot in front of me I paid for my beer and headed in the direction I saw Jasper disappear to earlier. Making my way through sweaty, gyrating bodies, I found him toward the back of the club. I leaned back against the wall and watched.

He was dancing with a tall, russet skinned boy who couldn't be a day over twenty. The boy had his back to Jasper chest and was grinding in time with the music, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Jasper's eyes were closed as he moved his body closer to the boy, getting their bodies as close together as possible. He placed his hands on the boys hips and guided the boy as he danced. He boy's hands made their way up and around the back of Jasper's neck, pulling him close.

My first reaction was shock. Moments later the shock dissipated and I felt jealous. Then, as I continued to watch them dance, I felt a tightening in my already tight pants and I realized that I was incredibly turned on. Jasper had always been a great dancer. Usually I was he one he chose to dance with so I couldn't see what he looked like, but shit, if it wasn't hot!

As if he could feel my eyes on him, he opened his and they immediately found mine. His bright blue eyes were accented by his baby blue dress shirt hanging open over a white undershirt. He wore loose fitting holy jeans that made him look five years younger and a pair of worn cowboy boots. He was a wet dream come true. When he saw me staring, he smirked and purposely gyrated his hips into the boy. The boy must have moaned because I saw his eyes close and his mouth pop open before he bit his bottom lip and pushed back into Jasper.

Jasper continued to practically dry hump the boy in front of him on the dance floor- all the while staring at _me_, eye-fucking _me_- promising _me_ naughty, dirty, and nasty things to come. I probably should have been jealous, should have stormed over to the boy, punched him in the face and claimed what was mine. But, I couldn't find it in me to do that. No, I was too turned on to want the show to stop.

I continued to watch for another few minutes, all the while getting harder and harder. Then, an idea came to me. Looking around for the first time since I spotted Jasper, I searched the crowd for a likely candidate. About twenty feet away dancing with himself was a young man, probably early twenties, with dark brown hair and cargo pants. He looked like a younger version of me and I knew Jasper would find him attractive. Smiling, I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Ever polite, I held out my hand for him, raised an eyebrow (a move I'd learned from Jasper), licked my lips and asked him if he wanted to dance. He looked socked that someone had asked him, obviously shy. Yes, he reminded me of me quite a bit.

He swallowed visibly and nodded his head in assent. I took his hand in mine and led him over closer to Jasper. Then, placing his right hand on my left hip, I pulled him close so we were facing each other. He was a few inches shorter than me and I planned on using that to my advantage. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I'm Edward, nice to meet you. And your name is?" I let my breath linger on his neck and felt him shiver next to me. I heard more than saw him swallow before he answered, "Peter. Nice to meet you too."

I moved my body closer to Peter's so that we were touching from our chests down to our knees. "Umm…you smell amazing Peter." Jasper had told me that I should flirt; so I was. As I moved my hips back and forth I felt Peter start to get hard, his length hitting mine and creating delicious friction. I moved our hips together, holding Peter in the small of the back. His forehead was resting on my shoulder and my head was looking straight out- locking eyes with Jasper.

Jasper's eyes had gotten darker as he continued to stare at me. He licked his lips and eye-fucked me like it was going out of style. All the while I could feel Peter's heavy breaths hit my collarbone, causing my cock to twitch and my breath to hitch. Peter was good looking but it was Jasper I really wanted in my arms. I've had him for seventeen years and I still can't get enough. Regardless, this little game we were playing was hot, and fuck if I was going to screw it up.

The song changed and with it the beat became more sensual, slower. The boy dancing with Jasper turned around so they were facing and started moving his hips not from side to side, but back and forth, humping him. Peter let his hands move from my hips to my back pockets, grabbing my ass and squeezing it toward him; pushing our arousal closer together, pulling the heat closer. I groaned involuntarily at the feel of the warm body against me.

The blood pumping through my veins was mostly directed toward my throbbing cock but I could feel my heart beat pounding in my chest at how foreign and exciting this was. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel. I could still feel Jasper's eyes on me as I continued to dance with Peter. Peter's legs were entangled with mine, our thighs brushing up against one another's hard ons. Bucking my hips up to meet his, he tilted his head back and groaned. My cock gave another twitch in response.

Suddenly, I felt Peter's lips on my neck and my eyes snapped open. I didn't know what to do. It felt good, _God it felt good_, but it also felt wrong. It wasn't Jasper's lips on me. I glanced over at Jasper to see if this was okay with him; see if I had broken some unspoken rule, but he wasn't there. I saw the boy he had been dancing with now standing alone looking like he had just been dumped.

Then, I felt a body move up behind me. Peter's hands were being taken from my back pocket and my back was pulled flush with a very familiar chest. My body automatically relaxed into the strong form behind me and my breath caught in my throat as strong arms wrapped around me, pushing my ass back into his crotch.

Peter looked shocked and then a little hurt as my body melted into Jasper's so easily. He looked me in the eyes, silently questioning what was going on. I didn't know what to say. "_This is my partner. We've been together for 17 years and we've hit a rough patch so we're trying to spice up our life by trying something new,"_ just sounded too cold and "_Sorry dude, I'm already taken,_" was both too cold and too sudden.

I heard Jasper speak up behind me, "Sorry man. He asked me for a dance earlier but I was too nervous to say yes. So, I've had a few more drinks and now I'm all loosened up, I really, really want to dance with him. Sorry to take him away from you like this." Peter looked sad but also resigned as he untangled himself and backed away. As he turned his back to us Jasper called out, "Hey! Um, you see that guy over there?" I felt more than saw him jerk his head in the direction of the boy he was dancing with. "His names Seth. You should go dance with him. Trust me, it'll be worth your while."

I watched as Peter walked toward Jasper's previous dance partner and held out his hand. I saw Seth smile and grinned when the two started to dance. Turning around I faced Jasper for the first time tonight. God he was gorgeous. _Are we still pretending we don't know each other?_ I thought.

Jasper smiled down at me, "Sorry about that stranger. I've been watching you dance and I couldn't take my eyes off you. I didn't want you to go home with him tonight so I had to make you mine." He had taken on a deep southern accent that made my dick twitch and my heart catch in my chest. He hadn't talked like that since he first moved here years ago. I never realized how hot it was. "The names' Zachary by the way. But you sugar, can call me Zach."

_Fuck! That was hot._ My mouth became dry and my breath was hot as I took in what he said. _So we are obviously still playing the game then, _I thought. Picking my jaw up off the floor, I said the first name that came to mind, "Uh…Josh." I tried to play it cool and smirk up at Jasper, _Zach_, but I'm afraid it came off more as a shy smile.

"Josh huh? I like it. So, Josh, care to dance with me sugar?" Nodding my head I stepped forward so we were face to face and almost touching. There was something so hot, so taboo about dancing with my partner without him _being_ my partner. He put his right hand on my ass and pulled me forward until our groins were touching. The familiar feel of his hard length was tantalizing. Breathing hard, I pushed my hardness into his and linked my arms around his head, pulling our bodies flush; and we danced.

As the night went on, we danced together, grinding and trusting and altogether basically having sex on the dance floor. All the while, Jasper (_Zach_) would whisper sweet nothings to me in his sexy as fuck southern accent and I would try to be suave and reply- being sly and mysterious. The longer we danced, the more turned on I got.

After six or seven songs, I couldn't take it anymore and leaned in to kiss him. He tasted different than he normally did. He must have been drinking something different or brushed his teeth with something new. As different as he tasted however, there was still that familiarity that was comforting to me. He smelled of expensive cologne and he tasted of southern charm but he was still _my_ Jasper. I moaned into the kiss and wound my fingers into this hair. His hair was still the same silky smooth, curly dark blond it always was. _God he was so sexy._

Around eleven, _Zach_ led me to the bar and bought me a drink. We talked and got to know each other. He was 28 and sang lead vocals in a local band. I told him I was 29 and worked part time at the local school. "Just call me professor Josiah," I said coyly as I pushed my glasses up in what I hoped was a "sexy librarian" kind of way.

Jasper smiled at my horrible line and responded with, "Well, _professor Josiah. _I've been a very bad boy. Why don't we get out of here and you can teach me a lesson?" My eyes got wide and my mouth once again became dry as I nodded yes. _Oh, hell yes! Fuck!_

"Josh, go get us a cab and I'll take care of the bill here. I'll be right out."

Walking outside into the cold, I hailed a taxi and got inside telling the cabbie to wait. It was such a weird feeling "hooking up" with someone. It was something I'd never done. Jasper had been my first boyfriend; my first fuck, my first everything. I guess this was just another "first" with him- in a roundabout way. He got into the cab and joined me in the backseat.

He told the cabbie the name of a hotel in town and my heart rate sped up. We shared heated kisses until the cab pulled up. I reached for my wallet to pay but Jasper beat me to it, "No Josh. I got this." He smiled at me and held the door open, grabbed my hand and led me into the lobby of the hotel.

He checked us in using the name "Zachary Hale" and paid in cash. I barely had time to take in the small but clean room before Zach/Jasper was on me. He pushed me up against the back of the door and ground his hips into mine, attacking my neck with passionate kisses; knocking my glasses off in the process. Then he brought his hands up along my sides, pulling my shirt up as he went. With each new piece of skin exposed, Zach would bite or nibble or lick. When he got to my nipples he gave each one a pinch with his thumb and forefinger. Before I knew it was happening he had my shirt off, my pants unbuttoned and my cock free of my boxers. Taking my hands in his left, he pinned my arms above my head and used his right hand to start jerking me off. As his hand worked up and down my shaft, his lips never left my skin, softly exploring and caressing as they went.

"Ugh…Zach…slow down…I'm going to come…too fast…if you keep it up…shit…slow down…I want to come with you inside me…fuck!" It was hard to get the words out as he continued to jerk me off and suck on my neck. He must have gotten the idea though because he backed away, leaving me panting next to the door, and started to take off his clothes.

I watched as he slipped off his cowboy boots and socks and unbuttoned his jeans. He smirked when he saw me staring and continued to look into my eyes as he took off first his blue, then his white shirts- leaving him in nothing but a pair of white cotton briefs. "Josh, come here." I kicked off my shoes, jeans and underwear and walked over to him. He placed my hands on the elastic of his underwear and told me to take it off him.

Licking my lips, I pulled them down until I was keeling at his feet, my head level with his cock. It was leaking pre and looked so damn good I just _had _to taste it. Leaning forward I licked his slit and tasted the gathered pre that was pooled there. His hips bucked forward as his cock sought the warmth of my wet mouth and I let him slide his hard shaft into it. Slurping and sucking louder than was probably sexy, I moved my head up and down his cock, making it slick with my saliva. He placed his hands in my hair and helped guide me until, eventually, they pulled me off altogether. I leaned back and looked into his eyes, silently asking why I had to stop.

"Gunna come if you keep it up. Shit Josh, you've got a hot mouth. Damn," was his reply. I licked my lips and stood up so we were standing naked together. Remembering what he had said before we left the club I asked, "So, tell me Zach, how exactly have you been a bad boy? Why do you need to be taught a lesson?"

Jasper swallowed and I was momentarily transfixed as I watched his adam's apple bob up and down. "I saw you at the bar and I wanted you. So, I sent you that shot and then walked off hoping you would follow me. I watched you take your shot and when I saw you coming for me I grabbed the closest guy and started dancing with him to make you jealous. I couldn't stop looking at you even when I had him in my arms. And I couldn't stop thinking about all the dirty things I wanted to do to you. Couldn't stop thinking about how I wanted to throw you down on a bed and bite your neck, how I wanted to plunge my throbbing cock into your hot ass and, fuck, how I wanted to burry my tongue into your asshole until I head you screaming my name in pleasure."

_Shit!_..._Fuck_…_Oh My God!..._My mind was a mix of explicative's, my brain not able to come up with any coherent thought other than. _Fuck, Gods yes!_ I wanted it. I wanted every dirty thought to come true. "Fuck…you _have_ been a bad boy. Shit…such a bad boy indeed…deserves to be punished." I pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him. "You want to fuck me? You want to give me a rimjob? Bite me? Fine. Your punishment is to do all of it…but you can't come until I say. You can't come until I've said you can. Is that understood, _bad boy_?"

Zach didn't waste any time. He rolled us over so that he was on top and started to attack my neck. His lips kissed up and down my neck, starting right under my ear and traveling down and across my shoulder then back again. He started to nip and nibble along the same path and then, suddenly he bit down, hard! I arched my back and bucked my hips into his, my hard cock leaking pre. He kissed the bite and licked away and pain leaving behind pure pleasure. Jasper hardly ever bit me, and then, only mid sex, so I never knew how pleasurable it could feel. _Shit that felt amazing!_

His gentle hands rolled me over so that I was on my stomach and pulled at my hips so I was lying with my ass in the air and my weight on my arms. I could hear him moving behind me. His hands gently massaged my ass, pulling and kneading the flesh there until I was a pile of goo in his hands. As I let out a sigh, I felt him pull the cheeks apart, exposing my puckering hole. I felt the flat of his tongue lick from the back of my balls to the top of my crack, pausing for a moment at my hole to give it an extra lick.

I moaned out as his tongue molested my hole- licking, slurping, and nibbling it until I could hardly breath. He pointed his tongue and I felt it slowly penetrate me, at first only going in a centimeter or so. Then he tried again and I worked hard at relaxing the tight ring of muscles. I heard him groan behind me as he shoved it in again. _Fuck!_ It felt so good! Each time he could get it in a little farther. My cock was so hard it was beyond painful and I wanted so bad to just let go but I didn't want to come until he was inside me.

Pulling forward I rolled over and sat up, pulling him close and kissing him. I could taste the musky, sweat flavor on his tongue and it spurred me on. I pushed him down on his back and started to suck on his nipples. "Edwa…Josh," Jasper all but screamed beneath me. His cock was purple with need and literally twitching the longer I teased him. Putting us both out of our misery I asked, "Condom? Lube?" He nodded toward his discarded clothes so I climbed off the bed to get them.

I came back with a packet of lube and a ribbed condom in my hand. Tossing them to Jasper I got on my hands and knees and waited. I heard him rip open the lube and felt a few drops drip onto my crack. He took his fingers and rubbed it around my hole until I pushed back and he stuck a finger in. _God I needed this._ I finger fucked him until he added a second finger. When he did I let out a low moan and practically sat back into him; asking for more. He started to add a third finger but I couldn't wait any longer. "_Just fuck me! I can't wait any longer. Fuck…Zach…just fuck me…now! Hard!"_

Jasper took his fingers out and I whimpered at the loss but they were quickly replaced with the feel of his cock at my hole. I couldn't wait for him to be gentle. I pushed back until he was buried up to the hilt. Breathing deeply, I waited a few seconds for my body to adjust and then moved to let him know I was ready. He pulled out until just his head was still him me and then slowly pushed back in. The ribbed condom felt amazing, each rung creating a new friction.

I pushed forward and back, practically riding him, going faster and faster, deeper and deeper until…fisting my cock as fast as I could, I came- hard. Arching my back, "JASPER!" and I clenched my ass as hard as I could around him. "Fuck…Remember, you can't come until I've said you can."

I continued to clench around him, swallowing him into me and pulling back out until I'd completely come down from my orgasm. Done teasing him, I leaned forward until he pulled out then turned around and sat down so he was kneeling in front of me. "I want you to come in my mouth."

He let out a murmured, "Shit" as he took in my expression and my words. Biting his lower lip he tore the condom off his penis and wrapped his hand in its place. I opened my mouth and looked up into his eyes, waiting for his hot spunk to coat my tongue. His face screwed up and his eyes closed as his hand worked faster. His mouth opened and his hips shot forward as he came; most of it making it into my mouth but some of it missing and shooting over my face.

Opening his eyes he looked at my face and let out a half giggle/ half groan at what he saw. Taking his finger he scooped up what come was on my face, and very slowly, not taking his eyes off of mine, brought it to his mouth. He licked it off and his eyelashes fluttered closed and he groaned as he tasted himself. It was so hot! I once again pulled him to me and kissed him.

When we parted to breath, he pulled us down under the covers and gathered me in his arms, holding me close. "Shit Edward, that was…" he trailed off not knowing exactly what to say. "Mmm" I agreed as I tucked myself closer and shut my eyes. "Yeah Jasper, that was…Mmm."

* * *

*The gay club doesn't really exist but I really wanted them to go dancing and I didn't want them to have to go to Seattle to do it. So, I hope you can forgive me?

Please let me know what you think :D Can't wait to read your reviews!

-Laura


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: This has been the chapter that I've been most excited about since day one! So glad you can all read it now. Thanks for all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I wasn't sure I liked it so it's nice to know it was well received.

Warnings: Cheesy moments and sappy Edward ahead! Both silly Twilight references and Crazy 90's throwback on the way! Honestly, this chapter is as close to a crack fic as I've ever written- but should be really cute so bare with me? And…oh yeah…public acts of indecency too.

Again…to lazy to get a beta and if I owned Twilight quite a few things would be different- namely, Bella would be with Jacob and Jasper would steal Edward's heart. That is all…

* * *

Saturday-

JPOV

Waking up in the unfamiliar room it took me a few moments to remember where I was. When my memories returned however, my already hard morning wood gave a twitch and my heart rate accelerated. Leaving Edward to sleep in on his day off, I crawled off the bed and into the bathroom.

Stepping in the shower, I felt the water cascade down my back, slowly warming my muscles. Tilting my head back so my hair was under the spray, I slowly moved my right hand down to my throbbing cock. My brain quickly remembered snippets of last night: the eye fucking on the dance floor, the sway of Edward's hips moving against my groin, the ease at which he went along with the role-play, the look in his eyes as he licked my cock, the needy way he had begged for me to take him, and the way he screamed _my_ name, not _Zach_, but _Jasper_ as he came. My hand sped along my length, twisting to bring my palm over my head and then back down again. It didn't take long before I felt my balls tighten, my toes curl and my back stiffen. I shot my load down the drain, my left hand propping me up on the wall and my breath coming out quickly; even the memory of last night had me blown away. I proceeded to wash off last night's activities and made my way out to the hotel room.

I woke Edward up and told him we needed to get going. As much as I wanted to stay in the hotel and maybe have a repeat of last night, we needed to get home so I could be there when they delivered the motorcycle. And I needed to think of a way to get Edward out of my hair while I hid it so he didn't know what was happening until the last minute. While Edward dressed, I called us a cab to take us back to the club so we could collect our cars.

Once back at the club, I asked Edward if he could go to the grocery store and pick up ingredients for lunch- anything he wanted. He grumbled a bit but I told him I needed to get something done before he came home and wanted it to be a surprise. Eventually we parted ways and I made it home in record time, just five minutes before the deliveryman pulled up.

Signing the papers and handing over the credit card, I leased the bike and brought it around to the side of the house, out of Edward's view when he came home. Then, I went up to the bedroom and set aside our outfits for the evening. Lastly, I packed a bag to go on the end of the bike and placed everything in the closet.

EPOV

Taking my time, I drove the shopping cart up and down each aisle until I could find something that suited my fancy. Jasper was being very cryptic about what tonight was to hold. Then again, I suppose he was always cryptic about it so I shouldn't be surprised or worried.

After about forty-five minutes meandering around the store, I figured I'd given Jasper enough time, and if I hadn't, he would just have to deal, I was getting board. I picked up some fresh greens and ingredients to make homemade pizza and headed to the check out.

Parking out front and walking inside, I didn't notice anything different. Kitty greeted me with a meow as I headed to the kitchen to put the groceries away. I passed Jasper on the way through the living room. He was watching some history program. Smiling, I put the food on the counter and made my way back to say hi.

Bending over the back of the couch, I wrapped my partner up in my arms and kissed him below his ear whispering, "Hello love. I'm home." I could see the corners of his cheeks lift in a smile and he hummed low in his throat before he greeted me back.

We shared a slow kiss that wasn't heated and wouldn't lead anywhere, just showing our love for one another. When we broke apart, we were both smiling and Jasper had a twinkle in his eye. I loved that I could make him so happy. He was my world and knowing that I was his, just made it that much better.

I left him to the TV as I started to prepare the food. I wanted to make the sauce from scratch as well and by the time it was simmering on the stove and I was making the pizza crust, Jasper's nose had led him to sit at the bar to watch me. We didn't talk; we didn't need to. One of the things I like best about us is that we can live in silence and it is comfortable. I hummed a little to myself because a song was stuck in my head and I heard him scratching away on a piece of paper, presumably jotting ideas down for his book or doodling.

Once the pizza was in the oven, I made a fresh caesar salad and opened us each a bottle of beer. The food was delicious if I do say so myself and the atmosphere was comfortable. I loved eating with Jasper. He would randomly make these little noises that were both adorable and incredibly sexy at the same time. He swears he doesn't do it on purpose but I don't know if I believe him.

The rest of the afternoon was laid back. We played a game of chess and some cards and spent the rest of the time reading. At one point, I was so engrossed with my book I didn't notice Jasper leave the room. After about a half an hour of not hearing him laugh or grunt at something, I looked around the room and realized he wasn't there. Getting up, I checked the kitchen and the bathroom but couldn't find him. Heading up to the bedroom I shook my head and let out a weak laugh as I saw the clothes and the note on the bed.

_Eddie Bear,_

_Hello Dear. I love you. You looked so cute reading your book this afternoon. I love watching you read. You always do this thing where you screw your lip and crease your brow when you are mad at something one of the characters did. It's just one of the many reasons I love you._

_Please put on the outfit on the bed and be ready to go on a date at five. Don't worry, it's not a role-play this time; just you and me baby. I promise you'll love it. I'll pick you up at five dear. See you soon._

_Yours forever,_

_Jasper_

I heard the sound of a motorcycle drive by and rev its engine as I was getting into the clothes Jasper had left me. With half humor/half frustration, I wondered why he felt the need to dress me so much this week. I had just shrugged on the navy blue, v-neck sweater when I heard the sound of a horn outside. _That's odd,_ I thought. _If Jasper is coming to pick me up, why doesn't he just come in the door?_

Looking out the window my jaw dropped and I lost my breath. There, leaning against a shiny, new, Red Harley, with his feet stretched out and his arms folded, was Jasper. He was wearing black leather boots, faded blue (slightly too baggy from the looks of it) jeans, a tight white shirt, and his old black leather jacket from high school. He looked like he had turned back time and was coming to pick me up for a date while we were still in high school.

My heart quickened and my mouth became dry the longer I looked at him. Damn, he was _fine._ Apparently I was taking too long ogling him because he honked the horn again and looked up at the window. He smirked when he saw I was looking at, okay, eye fucking, him.

Not taking any more time, I grabbed my keys and practically ran out the door to great him. Once I got to the bike I slowed down so I wouldn't accidentally knock it over in my clumsy haste to maul him. Assured that the bike was safe, I pulled him into my arms and kissed him heatedly. He returned the kiss and squeezed my ass. Letting out a yelp I jumped back and gave him a mock glare. Jasper just laughed and shook his head, a carefree expression on his face.

"Like what you see?" he asked. Nodding, I asked where we were going but he wouldn't tell me. Instead, he climbed on the bike and handed me a helmet. Shrugging, I put it on and climbed on behind him, holding tight around his chest to stay on. He turned on the bike and before I knew it, we had skidded out of the driveway and were speeding down the highway.

JPOV

I thought Edward was going to shit himself when he saw me all dressed up. The look in his eyes shouted, _"I want you to fuck me right here, right now. Bend me over this bike and take me."_ Actually, the last part didn't sound like a bad idea. I mused over what Edward would look like- naked and wanting bent over the bike, his ass in the air and his hair in his face, sweaty from a hard fuck. Yes, the more I thought about it, the better I liked the idea.

Shaking myself form from my thoughts, I focused on my driving. I really didn't want to get into a wreck and then not be able to go through with my plans for the evening. Feeling Edward behind me, with his crotch up close and personal with my ass wasn't something I was very familiar with (as it was usually the other way around), but it was nice to have him holding me regardless. By the time we pulled up in front of La Bella Italia, I was half hard and fantasizing about more than just dinner plans.

Parking in a spot on the street, I waited for Edward to get off the bike and then took his hand, pulling him toward the restaurant. It was our favorite Italian place; the food was good and the staff was really nice. That, and it was the location of our first date so it had a nostalgic feeling to it.

"Mummm." I heard Edward hum beside me. "La Bella Italia, my favorite. But, just so you know, I'm not very hungry so I probably won't eat much."

Smiling at him I opened the door and told him, "Humor me."

The hostess at the podium was new and smiled brightly at us as we walked in. Her eyes widened as she took in my appearance and I could tell she was pleased with what she saw. I smirked and winked at her (it didn't hurt to flirt with people, they were usually better servers when you did). When she didn't seem to register anything other than my face, I prompted her, "A table for two?"

"Oh, er, yes. Welcome to La Bella Italia. Please follow me." She led us to a family sized table in the middle of the restaurant. Edward was already taking the seat without objection when I shook my head at him and asked the hostess if we could have the table in the corner. I wanted this to be as much like our first date as at all possible; and that included sitting in the same spot.

She stood by the table, still staring at me mind you, and cleared her throat, "Um…your server will be right out." I smiled at her and nodded, turning my attention to Edward.

He smiled a little and shook his head at me. "You really shouldn't do that to the poor girl. It's hardly fair."

I didn't understand what he meant. He flirted with people all the time when we went out to eat. It was him that pointed out it made the food come faster and taste better. "Do what?" I asked.

"Dazzle her like that. She's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."

Turning my smirk on him I winked and teased, "Do I dazzle you?" I expected him to come back with some witty remark and brush off my cockiness. Instead he surprised me by looking me straight in the eyes and answering, "Frequently." A beautiful blush crept up his cheeks as he said it and my heart skipped a beat. After seventeen years, his blush still caused me to react in less than gentlemanly ways.

"Hello," someone said, the waitress, introducing herself. I briefly turned my head to acknowledge her and then returned my attention to the love of my life. I stared at Edward's face instead of listening, watching the blood spreading under his skin, noticing how it brightened his fair face, how it set off the cream of his skin. He was so beautiful.

The waitress cleared her throat impatiently as if waiting for something. I completely missed what she had said; I was too lost staring into Edward's eyes. And Edward it appeared, wasn't much better off. It dawned on me that she must be asking for our drink orders. I ordered for both of us, choosing the same drinks we had our first time here. "Two cokes please."

Edward smiled at me across the table and I felt my heart rate speed up. Even if he hadn't realized it yet, we were on our first date all over again and the energy it caused sent my stomach in a nervous, excited wreck. I felt just like I had that night, unsure of what was to happen. I had never been on a real date before, having previously had relationships only about sex. My date with Edward had been so special and had transformed me. I wanted him to know that he changed my life, made me into who I am today.

Taking his hand across the table, I held onto it and felt myself blush. The smallest touch or look from him tonight had me walking on cloud nine and I wouldn't take it back for the world.

We chatted about what we wanted to do for vacation. I had a few weeks paid leave coming up and we hadn't talked about where we should go yet. The waitress came with our drinks and took our order (Mushroom Ravioli for Edward and Spaghetti for me) and let us be.

Shortly after our food arrived, Edward shivered in his seat. I asked if he was cold and he told me it was just the soda making his teeth chatter. I pulled off my leather jacket and handed it across the table to him. He rolled his eyes but put it on anyway and I swear I caught him inhaling my cologne when he did.

The action drew attention to his exposed neckline and my mouth salivated at the thought of sliding my tongue across it. Following his skin down to his v-neck shirt, I was reminded at how amazing he looked in that color. Deciding I wanted to see him blush again, I commented on it out loud, "That color blue looks lovely with your skin."

As predicted, his cheeks grew darker, enhancing the effect. He sighed and chuckled, "You picked it out."

Smiling in return, I nodded in accent. "You remember the letter I wrote you at work the other day? I picked out this top because it reminds me of the shirt you wore the first day I met you. Since that day, I've had a thing for you in blue. It looks absolutely stunning on you."

Edward smiled and winked before saying, "Well you know, you've had this leather jacket for seventeen years Jasper. And…I happen to remember you wore it on my first day as well. I guess that's one of the reason's I love you in it so much. It reminds me of us when we first started dating. If you think I look good in blue, then black leather is certainly your color."

We continued to complement one another for the rest of the meal, sharing more memories and deciding where to make new ones. It was a relaxed, wonderful date. After paying, I held the door open for Edward and walked back to the bike. He gave me back my jacket and hopped on behind me, holding tight. When I turned right at the light and not left to go home, Edward shouted in my ear, "Where are we going?"

Turning my head slightly so I could smile at him I told him we were going to see a movie. His body hummed with excitement, his energy reminding me so much of a little kid. I laughed as we sped up toward our destination. This night had gone perfectly so far.

EPOV

When we pulled up at the theatre, I got off the bike and waited for Jasper to hurry up. He wouldn't tell me what we were seeing but there were a few movies out that I really wanted to see and I didn't want to have to wait any longer. Dinner had left me feeling like a kid again, and with it, came a child-like energy I hadn't felt in years. I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him up to the ticket counter with a big smile on my face.

The woman behind the counter, a Mrs. Shelly Cope, took one look at my face and started to giggle. "And what are you here to see dear?" Her question was directed at me, but seeing as I had no idea, I directed my gaze toward Jasper to answer. He squeezed my hand and told the women that he had "called about theatre four." Her eyes got big and she nodded saying, "Ah, the reserved theatre for the special showing of Jar-"

"Yes," Jasper cut her off. "That's right. Well, we're here." With that he held up our intertwined hands, waving them about to emphasize his point.

"But…you have the whole theatre reserved. Aren't there going to be more than just the two of you?" Shelly looked as confused as I felt. _Jasper reserved a theatre? For a special showing? Of what?_

Jasper shook his head, leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. I couldn't make out what he said but it had Shelly smiling again as she reached for her radio saying, "Rick, our special for theatre four is here with his date. Please send one of the boys to escort them in to the _secret_ showing." She put down the radio, winked at Jasper and waved goodbye to me as a young employee greeted us. He shook our hands and introduced himself as Riley.

"Each of you get a free drink and popcorn with the price of admission. Well, technically you get a free drink and free popcorn for every seat in the theatre…so…I guess, take as much as you like? Sorry, it's not often that someone buys out a theatre just for a date. It's more common that a theatre is rented out for a company party or…" Riley rattled on about the nitty-gritty of the theatre industry and, really, I could care less so I tuned him out and focused my attention on Jasper instead. He was politely listening- but the small smile pulling at his lips and the twinkle in his eye told me he was amused at Riley's rambling.

After getting WAY too much popcorn and enough soda to drown a third world country, we were escorted to theatre four. Riley waved us in saying, "Your movie will begin after a short set of previews. Enjoy."

Jasper led us to seats about three fourths of the way up on the far left. When I asked him why we weren't sitting in the middle he told me to wait until the movie started and if I was still confused, he would tell me.

I tried asking what we were watching but he shushed me and told me to watch. Humph-ing, I lifted the armrest between our seats and scooted in till I was cuddling with Jasper- there was no one else in the theatre; I might as well show some affection. Smiling, Jasper put his arm around me and pulled me in close, kissing me on the forehead as he did so.

The previews started and I became more and more curious about what we were watching. They weren't normal previews for movies coming out in the next few months. No, it was almost like we were watching a VHS from seventeen years ago- watching previews for movies that had long since been released to DVD.

The first preview was for one of my favorite movies- _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_. Jasper and I had seen it on a date the night it came out. I remember coming out of the theatre and putting on a pair of my mom's tights and trying to dance in them. I never told Japer that I did that; if I had, he would have ridiculed me to no end. Besides, we had only been dating for about a month at that point and I didn't want him to think I was crazy.

The second preview was for _Gettysburg_. We'd seen that together too. It had been my idea because I'd seen how much Jasper enjoyed learning about history in school. He had complained all the way to the theatre saying he didn't want to spend three hours learning when he didn't have to. By the end of the first scene he was glued to the screen and by the end of the movie he'd decided to study the Civil War in college.

It was strange sitting through previews for movies I owned at home- very nostalgic. The third movie advertised was _Schindler's List_. We'd left the theatre half way through that one; it made me cry and I just couldn't handle it. Jasper had asked for a refund and we ended up seeing something else instead. Of course I've seen all of it now, but it was really hard to watch at the time.

By the end of the preview for _So I Married an Axe Murderer_, I was making a mental list of all the movies we had seen together. Based on the previews, we _had_ to be watching something that came out when we first started dating. And then it hit me; we were watching the same movie we watched on our very first date- _Jurassic Park._

I'm sure my face lit up like the fourth of July when I figured it out. My eyes started to water and my cheeks hurt because I was smiling to big. _God I loved Jasper_. It made sense why we were sitting on the left now too. That night, a little over seventeen years ago, we had arrived at the theatre late after our dinner and had to take what seats we could get. After our dinner at La Bella Italia where I'd had Mushroom Ravioli and a coke. _God, he was perfect._

I grabbed Jasper's hand and tilted my head up to kiss him. I tried to convey how much he meant to me, how very much in love with him I still was. He kissed back with just as much passion and the tears in my eyes spilled over; it was just so perfect.

"Thank you," I said with as much feeling as I could. "Thank you so much love. Just the fact that you remember what our first date was…God Jasper, I couldn't ask for a better person to spend the rest of my life with. I'm so lucky."

"So you figured it out then," he asked with mischief in his eye. "And of course I remembered. I remember everything about you Edward. Now hush, it's starting."

With that, we settled in to watch. We owned the movie at home and I could probably say most every line with the actors- I'd seen it that many times. But, due to the larger screen of the theatre or just the atmosphere of the date (I don't know which), I enjoyed this time more than any other.

We laughed at all our favorite parts and quoted our favorite lines. When they got to the island and were about to watch the raptors eat the cow I turned to Jasper and said Dr. Grant's line with him, "What are they doing?" He looked back at me and got this funny expression on his face and replied back in perfect unison with Hammond's character, "Oh…ah…feeding them." Then he got that crinkle in the corner of his eye that told me he was trying not to smile; so I laughed. And he joined in, and it was glorious.

When the power outage came and Gennero ran into the bathroom I mouthed along with Grant, "Well, where does he think he's going." Jasper must have been watching me because he laid his hand on my shoulder and looked at me all solemn like and quoted along with Dr. Malcolm, "When you gotta go, you gotta go." I couldn't help it, I busted up laughing. Jasper just sounded so funny when he said it. Watching the movie in theatres again, being on our first date all over again, was so freeing, so joyous. I felt lighter, like something had been lifted off my shoulder, something I hadn't even known was there.

As the movie started to take a turn on the more boring side, and by that I simply mean that it was conversation driven rather than action driven for a few minutes, I decided to spice things up a bit; make them a little different than our first date. So, as Dr. Sattler began talking to Hammond about their lost loved ones, I sneaked my left hand over to Jasper's lap and began to undo his belt buckle. He just stared down at me for a while, seemingly transfixed by what I was doing. When I started to unbuckle his jeans, he put his hand down on mine and looked into my eyes, silently asking me what I was doing.

I allowed myself a private smirk and said, "Shh. Don't say anything. Just watch the movie and _feel_. Just give me a little warning before you're about to come, okay?" Jasper nodded his head and turned back to the screen. When he did, I finished undoing his pants and reached into his boxers to pull out his already hardening cock.

Bringing my hand to my mouth I licked it until it was nice and slick. When I was satisfied that I wouldn't hurt him, I returned it to his crotch. I grabbed him firmly and pulled, adding a little twist at the head. I heard his breath catch and looked over at him. Jasper was staring at my hand so I let go. "I told you to watch the movie. I won't do it if you stop watching."

Jasper's eyes widened and he swallowed before nodding and returning his attention to the big screen. Once I was sure he was paying as much attention to the movie as possible, I continued giving him a hand job. My eyes were also on the screen but I had no idea what was happening with the movie; I was too wrapped up in listening to Jasper's bated breath next to me.

It was so exciting- being in a theatre and doing something so taboo. The manager could walk in at any moment and see what I was doing. The projectionist might be watching for all I knew. Somehow, knowing that we could be caught, added to the experience and I could feel my cock start to harden too.

It didn't take long for Jasper to start panting and moving his hips in his seat. I sped up my hand and started to make seductive groans deep in my throat to spur him on. His balls tightened and his dick twitched in my hand and I knew he was close. Sure enough, he panted, "Edward…gunna…baby I'm…close…Edwarrr…"

I bent over and took him into my mouth, bobbing up and down and sucking hard. He lost it and I felt the warm liquid hit the back of my throat. His familiar taste filled my mouth and I moaned in pleasure. His taste, though not wonderful, reminded me of sex and I was instantly hard. _God, I wanted him inside me, now!_

Licking my lips, I pulled off him and sat back up. I quickly zipped up his pants and refastened his belt and returned my attention to the movie. I could sense that he was looking at me but I tried to ignore it; being a tease wouldn't work if I caved in now.

We sat in bated silence for the rest of the film- only speaking when we quoted our favorite lines. Before, the tension in the room had been full of teasing and ease. Now, it was full of sex, lust and promise.

When the movie ended, I leaned over and kissed Jasper on the cheek, silently thanking him for recreating our first date. "So, what now?" I asked. "We've completed our first date again. Is that all for the evening? Or do you have something new planned?"

Jasper looked at me with a gleam in his eye that answered my question for me. We walked out of the theater hand in hand and returned to the motorcycle. When we sat down, I scooted as far forward as I could so Jasper could feel my erection against his lower back.

We headed out on the highway toward home; the rumble of the engine causing the seat to vibrate and pleasure to jolt through my body. I began to travel my hands up and down Jasper's torso as he was driving, trying to get him as worked up as I was.

I was getting more and more turned on and yet we kept driving. We passed fields and woodlands and a few scattered houses. We were almost to Forks and I wondered where we were going.

Finally, he pulled off on an old gravel road. After a mile or so, he slowed the bike and parked. There weren't any street lamps or house lights around: just blackness. After getting off the bike it took my eyes a few minutes to adjust. Eventually, they became accustomed to the light produced by the stars and the moon and I could see just as well as I could on a street at home.

Jasper fiddled with the bag on the back of the bike and took out a large blanket. He flapped it out in the wind and laid it on the grass like a picnic blanket. Next he took out two pillows and tossed them on the blanket. Next came a thermos that he tossed on as well. Lastly, he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and waved them in front of my face.

My cock gave a pleasant jump in my pants and by body shivered. I was so turned on I could probably come from a few touches alone. Jasper set the supplies down by the bike and stalked the few feet over to me.

His hands grabbed my neck and pulled me into a rough kiss. His lips, though soft, were anything but gentle; prying my lips open so he could explore my mouth with his tongue. I let him take over and just enjoyed the feel of his body pressed against mine.

It was chilly out and I could feel his nipples harden under his shirt. Deciding it was my civic duty to keep him warm, I began to undress. Once I was standing naked (and freezing) in front of him, I slid is jacket over his shoulders and draped it over the seat of the bike.

His brain apparently finally caught up with what I was doing and he hurriedly helped me get him undressed. When we were both naked, I attacked his neck. Remembering how much I loved being bitten last night, I clamped down hard on his neck and was rewarded with the feeling of goose pimples all over his skin. I licked the bite to sooth the sting and blew cold air onto it as I backed away.

I stepped back toward the bike, all the while keeping my eyes on his. For some reason, I liked being a tease tonight so when I saw the flash of hunger in his eyes, I slowly turned around and placed my hands on the seat of the bike and bent forward so my ass was on display.

JPOV

It was like Edward could read my mind. I watched as he looked over his shoulder and bit his bottom lip. He wiggled his ass back and forth and let out low moans, eyelids half closing like he was mid fuck. My cock jumped at the suggestive sights and sounds. The moonlight made his skin even paler than it normally was and I swallowed thickly at the thought of what his silky skin would taste like.

I must have had a dazed look on my face because Edward growled my name and arched his back to get my attention. My eyes snapped up to his and I could see my own hunger reflected back at me. I watched his lips and saw more than heard him whisper, "Fuck me."

I was next to him before I could even remember moving, pulling his body back into mine, relishing in the heat of his skin. I wanted nothing more than to fuck Edward into oblivion but I didn't want to hurt him. I'd been really rough last night and his body could only take so much. "How do you want it?" I whispered into his ear.

"Hard. Fast," he answered. I shook my head no and ordered him to get on top of the motorcycle so he was lying on his back at the end of the bike, ass against the steel wheel covering and back against the seat. I had him hold onto the handlebars upside down so he could keep his balance. In this position we could still go fast and hard but it shouldn't hurt as much as "doggy style" would.

Leaning over, I picked up the lube and the condom and rolled the condom on, squeezing my balls to dampen my arousal until Edward was ready for me. I poured lube on the condom and then some onto my fingers before I tossed the bottle aside. I prepared him as quickly and thoroughly as possible, placing his calves over my shoulders and then entered in one smooth thrust.

Edward arched his back and tightened his biceps as he pushed toward me. His eyes were screwed shut and his teeth were bared as I heard him hiss at the intrusion. It was obvious that he was in a little discomfort but he lifted his hips and pushed into me again so I knew he wanted more.

I pulled most of the way out and once again pushed in a long, smooth thrust. His eyes popped open and his hiss turned into a moan as the pleasure overshot his pain. Edward was so fucking sexy, lying on the leather and steel below me. His pale skin drove me crazy and it wasn't long before I was pounding into him.

Thrust after thrust I went deeper and harder until we were both shouting and the sound of our skin slapping together could be heard echoing over the fields. I was close and I knew Edward was too but I wanted the extra depth so I pulled out and had him stand like he was before, bent over with his hands supporting him on the bike.

I grabbed onto his hips from behind and slammed into him as hard as I could. I didn't even have the breath left for shouting, as all I could do was pant and pound into him over and over again. I felt him tense up beneath me and heard a strangled cry; he must have come all over the bike. When his ass clenched up and his back muscles tensed, I lost it and came hard; much harder than I should have been able to after ejaculating only an hour ago.

Edward's knees were week and he almost fell to the ground before I caught him. Holding him in my arms I moved us both to the blanket a few yards away. We leaned back against the pillows and cuddled together while slowly catching our breath.

The cool air on my skin felt wonderful to my overheated body and I sighed in contentment. Edward nuzzled his nose in my neck and began breathing heavy breaths onto my collarbone. I assumed he was asleep and tilted my head back to look at the stars, thinking about how wonderful the week had gone.

I was startled when I heard Edward whisper, "I love you." He moved his head and shifted so we could see each other's faces. Holding my hand in his, he brought it up to his lips and kissed each knuckle before kissing the back of it. The sweetness of the gesture made me chuckle.

"I love you," he repeated. "I don't think I tell you that enough. Sure, I say it, but I know I don't put the feeling behind it I should. You are perfect Jasper. You pamper me and care for me like no one else ever could. You are the love of my life and I'm so happy I'm here with you."

The look in his eyes left no room for doubt and I knew this week had done what was needed. We loved one another and were remembering why, remembering what was so special about our relationship.

Tears filled my eyes and I let them spill over as I leaned forward to kiss Edward, telling him without words how I felt. When it started to get cold, I grabbed the thermos of hot coco and we cuddled up to stare at the sky together.

Eventually, it got too cold to stay naked and we dressed. We silently packed the blanket, pillows, lube, and empty thermos back in the bag and headed for home. We climbed into bed, careful not to wake Kitty (who was at the foot of the bed) and curled up facing one another. The last thing I remember before sleep took me was looking into Edward's eyes and falling; falling into his soul and falling in love all over again.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so freaking much for reading. Sorry it took me so long to update. Don't hate me please. A review will get you a small taste of the next chapter :D

Only one more chapter left- and then a short epilogue to finish.

Sorry if I got a little carried away with the preview list. So many good movies came out and I just had to mention a few of them. And, I'm not sure if they all came out in the theatres or not (because I was only two and a half at the time) but we'll pretend they did.


End file.
